Friends are Forever
by italianamerican
Summary: After Edward's death his best friend was left alone.Eightynine years later during a trip to Chicago with Bella they meet again.But as happiness arises so does danger and soon Edward finds himself faced with the past he thought he had left behind. R
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bench near the wharf staring off at the sea with my legs pulled to my chest which by most was considered undignified and unladylike. I never cared what was and what was not ladylike it was not like anything was showing my dress covered my ankle.

Unlike other girls I kept my corset at it's loses strings when I could. When the situation would allow it I would play ball with the boys, but those situations were becoming rare the older I got.

'Girls can not play in the filth like boys they must learn to be dignified young women so that they will some day find a husband.' I was told so many times growing up that I can see every movement in Madam Leavitt's sagging wrinkled face as she told it to me.

I've lived at Madam Leavitt's Home for Orphan Girls in Chicago since I can remember and I hate it. The feeling is shared for I am a bad influence on the younger girls and in the words of Madam Leavitt 'As soon as we get you off and married the better for my fine home.'

I never tried to be bad it was just I hated to be limited. For instance how was I suppose to know learning how to read off of fairy tales was a sin? I loved to read it took me to places far away, away from Madam Leavitt and her damned rules.

The only good she did for me was send me off to school so I might put my reading and writing to good use. Another thing no one told me that when a boy pushed you on the play ground you weren't suppose to punch him. Again damn teachers and their damn rulers.

Boys have it so much easier they could do whatever they wanted wear pants, play ball, and go swimming. They don't have to wear corsets, learn to walk gracefuly, or be married off to the first person who asks.

"You're thinking that is never a good thing."

"Hey Edward." I hadn't even notice him come over. He was my best friend and has been ever since I was young. I had wandered out to the town square where he and his mom where shopping we talked and became fast friends.

"So what's on your mind?" I swung my legs over the edge of the bench so he could sit down and sighed.

"Nothing important." He sat down next to me and just stared at me with his bright green eyes like he looking right threw me.

"Liar." I hated that he always knew when something major was bothering me it was like he could read my mind.

"Fine, it's just Madam Leavitt has been looking for husbands for me again." He laughed and I scowled.

"When is she going to realize that is a pointless task? Every guy she has brought by you have scared off in some way or another."

"Edward I am only seventeen I'm not ready to get married. You're the same age as me are you ready to get married?"

"Well maybe it depends right now I am waiting for the right girl to come along." I rolled my eyes at him. That was one thing I loved about him he actually believed in true love. The thing that we both know is that when he finds that girl I am going make sure she is everything he deserves.

"I wish I was lucky enough to get a choice." I said forlorn.

"Evelyn you talking like their has been an offer." I sighed he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Edward there has." He looked shocked my expression resembled his when I found out.

"Who?" he asked causal, but I knew as soon as I told him there was going to be nothing casual about it. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"There's my fiancé I've been looking all over for you love." Edward's expression turned to pure rage when he saw who it was and he was quickly to his feet.

Fernando De Handan the most arrogant jerks to ever walk the earth. His father was one of the riches men in town; he and Edward despised each other with good reason.

"What do you want Handan?" Edward voice was deep and menacing, but Fernando seemed unaffected.

"I was merely coming to check on the well being of fiancé. Not that it is any of your business Masen." He smirked and I wanted to hit him.

"I am not nor will I ever be your fiancé!" I yelled at him now on my feet.

"O' but you will be once Madam Leavitt accepts my offer it will only be a matter of time before your Mrs. Evelyn De Handan." I shoved him right off the wharf into the water silently hoping he couldn't swim.

When his head resurfaced Edward stood looking down at him and said clearly. "I swear with god as my witness that the only way she will become your wife is over my dead body." With that he grabbed my hand and we both ran to a lone beach that we came to as children.

When we got there we doubled over in laughter. "I really wish you would have let me hit him." He said his voice becoming more somber.

"And let you have all the fun? Never." I told him with a smile.

"Eve, I meant what I said I will make sure you don't marry him even if it's the last thing I do." He ran a hand threw his bronze hair he was clearly distressed at this.

"I know Edward, I know."

89 years later (Bella POV)

I sat in the living room with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie they were cleaning out their attic so I decided to help. The boys were out hunting together leaving us free to talk.

"Why did we keep all this stuff?" Alice questions and we make are way through the piles of storage to the clear space in the center.

"Just things we couldn't let go of I guess." Esme said. "Ok Alice you take your and Jasper's things. Rosalie you get your and Emmett's. I'll get mine and Carlisle. So Bella how about you get Edwards?"

"Sure." I agreed taking the box marked Edward. This gave me a chance to find out more about Edward.

The box had very little dust on that top and I think it is because Edward had taken my engagement ring out of it.

The first thing I found was an old leather bound photo album. I took it out careful not to rip anything and turned the first page. I skimmed through there were pictures of Edward and what I assumed to be his mother and father. I noticed a lot of pictures of Edward and a girl in various stages of life.

Even though the photos were black and white I could tell she had brown hair with light skin. "Hey do any of you know if Edward had a sister?" I asked this girl seemed really important.

"No dear Edward was an only child." Esme said and I began to worry who was this girl. I continued to scan the pages and as when I got closer to the end I saw I picture of his mother and father next to it was their obituary.

Then there was Edwards obituary one a page by itself, but after that the pages where thicker turning it I noticed why. Each page was filled with letters and I began to read some.

Dear Edward,

Yes the one you heard yelling at the doctors was me. I am sorry I know I shouldn't have cause a scene, but I'll be damned if someone tells me I can't see my best friend because it's dangerous. I am bored out of my mind with out you here and O' yeah um I sort of punched Fernando again. I know I know learn to control your anger, but come on you would have hit him! I have to go Madam Leavitt is yelling at me again. Get well soon or I think I will lose my mind. I have actually been doing my knitting! Well like I said I got to go. Get better tell your mom I told her to get better too. Best Wishes.

Love,

Eve

Dear Edward,

DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! You're going to be fine you'll see your not going to die. I won't allow it! As you have learned I am always right so you will get better! You have to I don't know what I will do if you die. O' great now you've got my crying for no reason too because you're going make it through this I promise. Send my love and best wishes to you and your mom.

Love,

Eve

I couldn't read anymore so I skipped the next few pages. On the four pages there were news articles.

**Local Girl Deceives US Army **

As the war comes to an end a local girl by the name of Evelyn disguised her self as man and joined the US army. The number of battles she fought is unclear what is clear is the number of lives she saves. When a store house filled with weapons and gun powered burst into flames Evelyn; who was at the time know as Evan Masen rushed back into the building saving five of her comrades. It was then when she was discovered. "Her helmet had fallen off. We all thought he was a very girly looking man to begin with so I guess we weren't too surprised" Said Arnold Shanton one of the soldiers Evelyn pulled from the building. "I don't care why she was there or what gender she is. She saved my life and I hold her in my highest respects. " Terance Hiyer told reporters. Hiyer was another solider Evelyn saved. During this time she received a nickname Hell's Princess, "She could fight as well as any man, but other wise she had a big heart. If I was safely on the outside of those flames I can not say I would have gone back in for anyone." Shanton confesses. Whether she goes to trail for deception is to be decided……

**Hell's Princess Set To Be Wed **

Evelyn the girl who disguised her self as man to join the US army in the world war is set to be married to Fernando De Handan on the fifth of April…….

**Missing Couples Case is Suspected to Murder**

Fernando and Evelyn De Handan went missing three days ago when police arrived at their house this morning what was found lead to murder. The floor was coated in blood; three bullets were found two in the wall one was on the floor covered in blood. The blood is believed to belong to Evelyn since her bloodstained dress was found partially hidden in the floor boards with a hole in the stomach. No bodies were at the scene, but according to the sheriff that the possibility of Evelyn being alive is slim to none. "There is too much blood she couldn't have lost that much and lived." Fernando has yet to be found and is the leading suspect in his wife's murder.

**Funeral for Hell's Princess**

A Memorial service for the army stowaway Hell's Princess is set to for the twenty-first of June. Her body was never found but friends from all over gather to goodbye. "It's so hard to believe she's gone." Evelyn's bunkmate at Madam Leavitt's Home for Orphan Girls told reporters. "She walked like she indestructible and no matter what anyone said she would stick to what she believed." When asked for a comment on Evelyn Madam Leavitt has to hold back tears. "She was such a bright girl always getting her self in a mess of trouble, but she meant well I had such high hopes for her." Another one of the girls at the home tell us. "She had been so distant since the deaths of Edward and his family. Even though it's hard to let go I know where ever she is she is happy."……

I compared the dates of the new articles and found that if she was the same age as Edward she was twenty when she came back from war then married and twenty two when she died. I begun to worry did Edward lie to me when he said he never been in love before?

"Bella. Hello. Earth to Bella."

"Huh?" Alice had noticed me zoning out.

"What are you doing? You're not even through one box yet." She question.

"Sorry I got side tracked." Alice leaned over and looked at the photo album her lips formed an O.

"It's not what you're thinking you know." She tried to reassure me, but there was still that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Hours had passed and soon we were done the whole thing. I really wasn't much help because I kept getting side tracked on certain things. I had found more pictures of Edward and Evelyn. It was so weird Edward was still good looking as a human, but his skin was a little darker and there was something else I could describe.

The roar of Emmett's jeep could be heard outside and soon the guys were back. Edward came and wrapped his arms around my waist then kissed my forehead.

"How was your weekend girls?" Carlisle asks.

"Good we got the attic cleaned finally." Esme told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Here Bella how about I take you home?" Edward asked and I was all to eager to go. It was not that I want to go home necessarily, but I needed to talk to him. I wait until we were out of ear shot of the other Cullens before asking him.

"Edward can I ask you something?" I tried to sound casual, but I knew he could sense the worry and curiosity in my voice.

"Sure anything." He said his eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Who was Evelyn?" He immediately pulled over I began to worry that I upset him. "I am sorry if you don't want to talk about it I understand it just I was asking because….."

"Bella, Bella slow down its ok. I just wasn't expecting that. How did you find out about Evelyn?" He interrupted me his tone was even, but I could sense a little pain in his voice.

"I was helping Esme clean the attic. She gave me your things to sort through and I came across the photo album. She is very pretty I can see why you liked her." I said my eyes casting down.

"Bella no." he gently took my chin and turned it so I was looking at him. "I was telling the truth when I said you were the first person I ever loved. Eve was my best friend she was like my sister."

"O" I didn't know what to say to that.

"What do you know about Eve?" He questioned.

"Nothing really, just what was in those articles, and in some of the letters." I told him and he sighed.

"The articles are more of a wall of shame for me." I waited for him to continue when he didn't I spoke up.

"Why?"

"It's a long story, but I feel like her death was my fault. I promised her that I would make sure she didn't have to marry him, and I didn't do anything. Then two years later he killed her. I haven't been back to Chicago since." He paused

"No one knows this, but I went to the funeral I had to say goodbye. There was no body, but people in town chipped in, and along with some funds from the US army they were able to get her a headstone they put it right next to mind. I know that that doesn't help what you were thinking early, but Bella I swear to you she was like my sister we were nothing more then friends."

"Edward I believe you." With that he started the car and continued to my house. When we got there he turned off the engine then paused.

"Bella I've been thinking if I go back to Chicago for a visit would you come with me?"

"Of course Edward." His eyes light up as he got out of the car and opened my door. He helped me out then engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank You." He whispered. "I will meet you in your room later right now I'm going to go discuss this with everyone." He got back in his car and drove away.

A Few Weeks Later

Edward and I were driving in the streets of Chicago. Luckily Alice saw that is was going to be rainy so Edward could show me around town.

So far he showed me his old house and some of the places he use to hangout. I had never seen him like this he was so happy. He kept telling me stories of what he used to do and his life around here was.

Right now we were headed to the graveyard. I could tell Edward was a little sad about this, but then again he was also very happy.

"We're here." He said as we pulled up to the gates. It was a huge iron arch with angels engraved in the framework. Most of the graves were plain with no flowers probably because no one in that family was left to maintain them.

I could tell when we got closer because Edward tensed up and I put my hand on his arm and he relaxed a bit. Then finally the moment arrived we got out of the car. In front of us were four grave stones, but something was puzzling for Edward and his family's graves had flowers on them.

It was a whole variety of pink, yellow, and red it was quite beautiful. On Edward's stone however there was something else; it was a little balloon with the words Happy Birthday written on it.

"Hey Edward I didn't know you still had family around here." I told him kneeling down next to the grave. He just stared at me with a mystified look and said.

"I don't." I gazed up at him confused.

"Then who is putting the flowers here?" He took out his cell and called Carlisle.

"I'm going to find out. Hello Carlisle it's Edward do you mind coming down to the cemetery I want to see if you can help me figure something out…..ok….thanks." He hung up the phone. "Alice already saw me call so they are already on there way."

Sure enough Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's Jeep Wrangler came around the corner.

"You know you all didn't need to come." Edward told them as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, but we had nothing else to do." Alice told him as she floated over. "So what do need?"

"Carlisle did my mom ever say anything about me having any other family in Chicago?" Carlisle put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Not that I can recall. Why?" Edward pointed to the flowers. Carlisle kneeled down next to me and examined the flowers.

"Edward I don't know who put these flowers on your grave." He said and Edward sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm the one who put the flowers on the grave." A voice sounded from behind us and we all turned. There stood a girl with dark brown hair; she was wearing jeans with a white studded belt, and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt.

At the sight of her Edward's mouth drop open and his eyes grew large.

"Evelyn!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Evelyn!"

"Holy Shit! Edward!" She ran over to him and embraced him in a hug, but then pulled back her face twisted in anger as she slapped his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Edward was rubbing his arm. Everyone else was trying to stifle there laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Her one hand was on her hip the other was pointing at Edward.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one slapping people they haven't seen in eighty-nine years!" Edward shot back, but it was not enough to extinguish Evelyn's anger.

"Well excuse me for being a little pissed at the fact I thought my friend was dead all this time and then here he is standing on his own grave!"

"Well if you want me to go away again so you can still pretend I'm dead then I'll be leaving…." He turned back around so that he was facing us and smirked.

"You jackass that's no fair! What the hell I'm I suppose to say to that?!" She crossed her arms and glared at the back of his head.

"Well after all theses years I thought you would have come up with something new." He said casting a side ways glance at her. Evelyn didn't give any indication that she knew we were there.

"I hate you!" she said the humor beginning to show through. He turned back around to face her.

"The feeling is shared. So, How have you been?" she rolled her eyed at him and laughed.

"For some reason I get the feeling you already know. Wait! O my god I just thought of something to say!" she squealed excited and a mischievous look appeared in her eyes. He stared at her then simply said.

"Don't you dare say I told you so!"

"Aw, what's the matter Eddiekins can't stand after all theses years I am still right!" His eyes widened in horror. Emmett and Jasper were leaning on each other in a fit of laughter.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shouted at her and a smile of triumphant erupted on her face.

"ok fine, Eddie how you've been?

"I guess that's better then Eddiekins." Edward mumbled then said a little louder. "I'm doing good Eve, or is it Evan? Hell's Princess maybe?"

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" She grinned sheepishly and Edward just looked at her.

"What were you thinking?" Edwards voice became stern and she placed her forefinger to her chin in thought before answering.

"I…. was……. going with the crowd." Her eyes darted around as she thought of an answer. Edward crossed his arms and continued to stare at her. "What?! Don't give me that look." Edward didn't move.

"FINE!" she mumbled a few profanities under her breath before going on.

"Yes it was stupid, and yeah I probably should have thought about it more, but can you blame me? Half of our friends; including you might I add died from the influenza breakout and the other half were being drafted. Hell would have frozen over before I stayed here by myself."

"What about Carol and Ann? I'm almost positive they wouldn't have gone to war."

"They caught influenza shortly after you died. So you see I had two options; take my chance in war or stay here and wait to die from the sickness, and as you know I never was patience person." She shrugged. The concern Edward was showing worried me; I know it is selfish, but I can't help it.

"That was a better explanation then what I was expecting. So is there a reason you used my last name?"

"Yep, one it was the first thing I thought of. Two there were no other Masens left in Chicago so I wouldn't have gotten caught. Even though I did get caught that's beside the point."

"If our friends were in the war wouldn't they have noticed?" She laughed.

"Some did, but if I remember this correctly I was some distant cousin or something." The conversation died down a bit so Rosalie took this opportunity to make ours presents know.

"Ahem." Edward turned to us.

"O' Right sorry. Eve this is my family Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. And if you guys haven't figured it out yet this is Evelyn….." He introduced as and as he said my name he walked over his arm wrapped around my waist. Now that I think about it Edward can read her mind. So why doesn't he?

"Leavitt. Evelyn Leavitt" Again Edward spun around and looked at her in shock.

"Leavitt? Like Madam Leavitt?" she nodded.

"The one and only. Hey, Carlisle have I meet you before? You seem really familiar."

"I was Edward's doctor." He said simple and she seemed to get it because she gave an uneasy chuckle.

"O….Well then I guess I should apologize for my temper." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Think nothing of it." She smiled.

"Okay… Hey you guys want to come and talk at my place? There is something eerie about standing next to your own grave, just saying." Edward looked at Carlisle.

"Sure why not?

"Yay… You guys don't mind kids do you?"

"Kids?" Rosalie asked interested. She had once told me how much she wanted to have kids.

"Yep, six pains in the necks." You could almost see Rosalie turn green with jealousy. I thought vampires couldn't have kids.

"Six!?" Evelyn looked at her for a moment before realizing what she thought.

"O there not my kids! I still live at the orphanage were I grew up. It's Mom, me, the rest of the convent, and the six kids" Rosalie relaxed a bit.

"How old are the kids?" I think I actually envied Eve. Not only was I jealous that she and Edward had a past, but Rosalie's never talked to me.

"There is a two year old, a four year old, a six year old, two eight year olds, and a twelve year old."

"I can't believe you still live at Madam Leavitt's home for orphan girls." Edward said.

"It's Madam Leavitt's Home for Orphans now. The two eight year olds are twin boys. Well you guys are coming, Right? Because I kind of have to be back before the rest of the munchkins get home from school."

"Of course. Here we can go in my car." Edward offered and she laughed at him.

"And leave my car here? Not a chance. I'm parked out front of the gates I'll meet you there." In a blink of an eye she was gone. Rosalie and Emmett were already in the car ready to go.

Shortly everyone else was too, and as I got the car and opened the door I noticed Edward still looking at the grave. A look of happiness and sorrow was in his eyes.

"Are you coming Eddiekins?" Jasper laughed and the look was replaced with one of murder.

"Don't you have some romance novel to read mood boy?" Jasper's laughter ceased and he glared daggers at Edward.

"Aw, that was low." Jasper's voice was flat and Edward mumbled.

"Then don't call me Eddiekins." As we were driving out of the graveyard we didn't say much and I began to feel very uncomfortable.

"So, that's Eve huh?"I said and Edward laughed.

"Yeah, that's her. Look Bella if that didn't prove to you we were just friends I really don't know what else will. But if it makes you feel better you should know this when I put my arm around you here first thought was how good she thought you were for me."

I smiled at him and as we came out of the graveyard a 2005 Lotus Elise Blue Convertible was there waiting with Eve in the driver's seat.

"She sort of reminds me of Rosalie in that car." I commented; the top was down even though the day was cloudy.

"In a way she is a lot like Rosalie. She loves children, loves getting attention maybe not as much as Rosalie, but the connection is still there." As we got closer I could hear music coming from Eve's car and realized that she was playing Pump it by the Black Eyed Peas.

When went threw many back roads and ended up passing Edward's old house again before we stopped. The house had an old rustic charm to it; it was medium sized with a good amount of land.

A wooden fence surrounded the front and back yard. There were bikes, in the stone side walk that lead to the house and a game net was set up in the yard. The house it's self was oak with dark oak shutters, the windows were decorated with colorful flower baskets, and the porch had a wooden couples swing on it.

As Eve came to a stop a mob of kids ran out of the house to greet her; she got out with a smile. They all jumped around as she led them out of the street; some of them were waving papers the others just there hands.

"Ok, ok settle down." She laughed bending down and hugging them. Coming back up she scooped up a little girl with long brown hair who was clutching a blanket; thumb in her mouth. "Come here I want you guys to meet some people."

They follow her over to us; the girl buried her head in Eve's shoulder as another one hide behind her leg; the boys just looked at us.

"Guys this is Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme." She said pointing to each of us.

"This is Clara and Crystal." She said pointing to the girl in her arms Clara and the girl hiding behind her Crystal. Crystal has medium blonde hair and blue eyes. "And the boys are Alex and August." The boys both had red hair with freckles and hazel eyes.

"Whitney and Charlotte are in the house. Whitney is the two year old and Charlotte is the twelve year old. Come on I can show you the house." She turned towards the house before the boys started to talk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Eve." Alex said in a sing song voice.

"O' and why not?"

"Cuz' you're in trouble." Sung August.

"For what now?" she groaned.

"Maddy Leavitt said you didn't practice this morning….." Alex started.

"And she said you were going to be in big trouble once she got a hold of you." August finished. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Boys, can you name a time that I'm not in trouble?" They looked towards the sky thinking about it.

"No." They said in unison.

"Exactly, so come on let's see what dear old Mom has in store for me this time." She continued walking and the boys fell back to walk with our group.

"So Eve's always in trouble huh?" Edward asked them.

"Yep. How do you know Eve because…"

"We've never seen her hang out with anyone outside the family…."

"And we've been here five years…"

"Always just her and Jay…"

"or Libby…."

"or Flora…."

"or Tank….."

"or Benjamin never anyone else."

"There's Maddy Leavitt." Alex said to his brother.

"Nawh, that don't count!" August waved his hand as if to push the idea away.

"Boys as much as I appreciate you labeling me as a locked up loner I think it's time you went and played. I'll look at your report cards later."

We walked through the front door. There were dark hard wood floors and wooden walls. A room to the left was filled with toys; to the right were stairs and straight ahead was the kitchen.

"Aw shucks Eve ya know we don't mean anything by it…."

"We love ya like our own sister…"

"Honest true."

"Yeah, Yeah go play you little brats. Crystal how about you take Clara, and go play?" Eve put down Clara; Crystal took her hand and shyly walked pasts us to the room filled with toys. When they were gone Eve lead us to the kitchen everything in the house has the same rustic wood.

There was a dinner table to the right and a step down front that was what looked like a living room. The left was sectioned off with counters were the food was prepared.

"Take a seat I have to find dear old mommy."

"MOM!" Eve screamed and the vampires clutched their ears.

"Eve you're a vampire was that completely necessary!" Edward yelled at her.

"Right sorry force of habit." Her mother didn't show up, but a door straight ahead of us opened and the girl named Charlotte emerged she had black hair with neon red streaks; then another vampire ran down stairs.

"Do you mind I am doing my homework?" Charlotte scowled a phone clutched to her chest.

"Yeah, Eve seriously!" The other vampire had medium blonde hair and fit the description of a southern bell except she was dressed as prep and not in a big billowing dress.

"Have you seen mom?" Eve asked ignoring them.

"No, she's out, now if you're done screaming like a two year old I'm going to finish my homework." Charlotte turned to leave before Eve shot back.

"Homework? Or finding out if Bobby was staring at you in math?" Charlotte glared daggers at Eve.

"It's not Bobby! It's Arthur and it's science not math!"

"Well Excuse me." Charlotte went back down stairs.

"Yeah Sorry Jane it was Eve again." with that she was gone.

"If you haven't guessed; that was Charlotte and this is my sister Libby." She rolled her eyes when she said Libby. She then introduced us again.

"Edward I've heard so much about you." Libby squealed and Edward raised his eyebrows at Eve. Another vampire walked through the door.

" Libby, baby."

"Jay!" She ran and kissed him and Eve rolled her eyes again. Jay had short brown hair highlighted with blonde and was dressed in a polo. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you more."

"No I've missed…"

"OK! Stop it with the baby talk!" Eve screamed at them and they both glared at her.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a relationship like me and Jay. We're Romeo and Juliet." Libby said dreamily.

"Yep I'm green with envy. So how about you do this right and go find a balcony to confess your love from and if you really want to it right. I'll get the poison and the dagger and do the honors of killing you both!" False delight swirled with Eve's words.

"I think I know why Benjamin is gay now." Jay mumbled and Eve lunged at Jay growling. They were running around the two rooms; Libby was screaming and Eve was cussing. The Cullens and I just sat there staring; it was quite amusing. The kids had all gathered to see the commotion.

"There they go again." Alex and August were standing next to me and Edward.

"My money's on Eve." Alex placed the bet and the rest of the kids followed.

"Eve." They murmured. Clara was next to Rosalie and was staring at her.

"You're pretty." Clara was gazing in wonder at Rosalie.

"Thank you you're pretty cute yourself." Rosalie smiled at her and the girl blushed.

A few minutes into the fight three other vampires were there; one was large about Emmett's size and that one grabbed Eve. He threw her over his shoulder as she started kicking and punching.

"Jay you're so lucky Tank was here to save you or else I would have burned you're ass!" Jay stood right out of Eve's reach.

"With or without setting your self on fire again." Eve kicked harder.

"TANK LET ME DOWN!"

"Jay keep it up and I'll will let her down!" Tank threatened. Tank had a blonde mullet and was built like a body builder. The other male vampire was skinny with spiked blonde hair. The girl vampire was very thin and had a bookworm appearance to her with her hair pulled into a bun.

"Evelyn what is going on here?" Eve groaned.

"Hi Mommy." She squeaked innocently. Mrs. Leavitt looked to be in her early forties, but even that was pushing it. She had graying blonde hair in an old styled bob and she walked with an air of authority as she approached Eve who gave a weak smile.

"Care to explain?" She folded her arms across her chest and stared at Eve who was still slung over Tank's shoulder.

"I love how I'm the one dangling from Tank's shoulder and yet it is still my fault."

"Evelyn we both know your fooling no one. Now I don't need to know what happened because you are already in trouble for a much more important matter, but right now I see we have guests." Tank set her down; Eve straightened her self out and introduced us for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Edward Masen?" Mrs. Leavitt asked with interest.

"It's Cullen now." This seemed to take her by surprise, but she tried not to let it show.

"Yes well for the rest of you I am Madeline Leavitt. I see you have met the family and the rest of the children. I am sorry for their behavior." She glanced at Eve as she apologized.

"No need to apologize ours act the same way." Esme ensured her. Eve sat on the edge of the table as everyone talked.

"Evelyn Leavitt stop sitting on the table. Tables are for glasses not for…"

"Asses." Eve interrupted. Mrs. Leavitt shot her a glare at her before she addressed the children.

"Now, kids what is the number one rule in this house."

"Never repeat anything Eve says or does." They said in unison.

"See they know how to listen." Mrs. Leavitt's back was still turned to Eve and the whole time she was talking Eve mocked her from behind. When the children started to laugh she spun around catching Eve in the act.

"Dear lord child would you act your age." Mrs. Leavitt scolded her. Eve hopped off the table and bent over staggering forward her eyes squint.

"What's that dear…..Sorry my hearings going what you say about bread." We all burst into laughter and Mrs. Leavitt rolled her eyes tuting at Eve. At seeing her disapproval she stood up straight.

"What? O' I guess that doesn't work anymore. So how about this?" Eve jumped up and laid on the kitchen counter her head barley missing the cabinets that hung above. She laid there arms across her chest and stopped breathing and after a moment muttered.

"This better?"

"Keep it up and I'll make you go back to changing Whitney's diapers."

"What!" Her head shot up and went right threw the bottom of the cabinet. "OW!" The crunching of wood and the clatter of pots and pans could be heard.

Everyone was in a roar of laughter, even the vampires looked like they couldn't breath.

Mrs. Leavitt put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Honestly Eve what am I going to do with you?"

"What? You always told me if I want something done to use my head. Well I wanted new cabinets." Her voice was muffled as she pulled herself out of the cabinet and took the metal bowl off her head. When she moved the rest of the pots and pans fell out clattering to the floor.

"You are the most unusual I have ever met." Edward laughed at her and I could only assume that he whispered vampire only loud enough for her to hear since the kids were still in the room.

"Yeah I know, but what can I say I'm one of a kind." She smirked.

"Kids go finish your homework." The kids still giggling made there way out of the kitchen.

"Now Evelyn I will ignore you starting the fight and breaking the cabinet if you will do me the favor of just practicing with your powers."

"I missed one day so what!" She through her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Evelyn you and I both know fire is much harder to control then water."

"You have a power?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Yes." She groaned. "I am half of an elemental; I'm water and fire. Mom is earth and air, but of course I get the one element that can kill me as if I wasn't already a danger to myself. Do you guys have any?"

"Alice can see the future, Jasper can control moods and Edward can read minds." Eve made a face at the mention of Edward's power.

"Hold on read minds like thoughts and everything?" She asked wary of the answer.

"Yep I can read everyone's mind, but Bella's." Eve face dropped.

"Wonderful." She was anything, but happy then a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Eve knock it off that is so annoying!" Once again Edward yelled at her and the smile turned into a successful smirk.

"This could be fun." She began humming I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves.

"As far as powers go here Tank has super strength more then a regular vampire, Flora has telekinesis, and Ben can change the appearance of things." Libby said uncaring to the fact her and her boyfriend/husband or whatever were the only ones with out powers.

**Author's note: I know it was bad ending to this chapter, but I have reached a writer's block. Review's will make me write more!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eve's POV

We sat and talk to the Cullens for what seemed like hours. Mom used to tell me when I was younger good things come to those who wait and I have to say I am starting to believe her. I have been waiting for years for my life to go back to what it once was and now it was.

God Edward looks so different; it's kind of weird seeing him with someone. It's funny though Bella sort of looks the way Edward described his perfect girl when we were kids. His family is really nice too, but I can't help thinking that after all these years he's forgotten his old life.

I was lying on the counter again fixing the cabinet I broke as everyone talked. Everyone was off in their own conversation. Alice, Flora, and Ben were discussing clothing; Emmett and Tank were talking about wrestling; Libby and Rosalie were sharing new celebrity gossip; Jay and Jasper were arguing about baseball; Mom, Carlisle and Esme were us, and Edward and I were playing catch up.

"Classical? I can't believe you still listen to that crap!" I told him. He just laughed at me; Bella was just sitting there not saying anything.

"Crap, huh? I suppose My Nitrogen Love is better." I stopped hammering and look at him.

"ARE YOU STUPID! My god Edward it is written on my shirt! My-Chemical-Romance." I sat up a bit pointing to each word reading it slowly. "And yes they are better then classical music."

"I don't just listen to Classical I listen to Queen and stuff too." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ok I guess that's a little better. Done." I slid off the counter careful not to hit my head again.

"Let me guess your style now….. Punk with a hint of Goth."

"With a hint of? What am I a side dish? But Yes I guess you could say that. What are you? Jock?" Bella laughed a little at this.

"No, I don't classify myself as anything."

Cough "Loner." Cough. Edward shrugged and laughed.

"EVE!" The scream interrupted everyone.

"What I do now?" I mumbled "What Charlotte?" she ran into the kitchen i-pod in ears and jacket on ready to go. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Well… do you think you can take me to Jane's?" she asked all innocently.

"You're asking me because………"

"Maddy can I go?" She asked Mom.

"Sure, Dear." Talk about changes Mom's had the biggest. If I would have asked to go out past dark when I was Charlotte's age she would say 'Ladies must not go out at this late with out a male escort.' And apparently Edward didn't count.

"Again you're asking me to take you because……"

"Because I love you and you're my favorite." She whispered the last part and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You want my car." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared her down in return I get a cute little angelic smile. Angelic Ha yeah right.

"Uh Duh!" Evil child she can't even drive yet and she wants the privilege of my car.

"Fine whatever. Umm sorry Ed here I'll be back in like five minutes." I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door. "Come on Satan spawn."

We got to Jane's and against Charlotte's wished I walked her to the door. Jane's grandfather answered and Charlotte said hello before running past.

"Hello General." I saluted to him. He laughed.

"Evelyn you're the only one who still causes me General, and if anyone should be saluted then it's you. I will never forget what you did for me." I smiled at him even with age his charm didn't fade.

"Arnold how man times do I have to tell you it was nothing?"

"You can tell me over and over again I will still be forever grateful." I rolled my eyes at him.

"How's Terance?"

"Good, Good. You know his grandson is coming in two days?"

"O really I don't think I have seen his grandson since he was about five."

"Yeah, he is leader of his pack now and he bringing them with him."

"O great more of you mangy mutts running around." I laugh and so did Arnold. "Sorry General I would love to stay and chat but I have guests at home."

"O ok have fun dear and remember come to the park at 12o'clock Saturday."

"Ok General take care." I was back at the house in a flash.

"Ok I'm back so stop talking about me." I kicked off my shoes and walked back over to the table.

"That was longer then five minutes." Edward smirked.

"Aww what did you miss me? And I know it was I got caught up talking. O yeah by the way mom we are invited over to the park at 12o'clock Saturday."

"Mark it on the calendar dear." Now questions asked hmm may I should ask to do something else.

"Eve I'm sorry, but I we have to go. It's late and Bella needs sleep." Edward apologized.

"Edward I am fine." Bella yawned and I laughed.

"Well how about……. Mommy?" I hugged her around the neck, She took a breath waiting for it. " Please!"

"Fine." I jumped up. "But you HAVE to practice."

"Yeah ok whatever. Ok if you guys want to you can stay here!" I asked hopefully Edward just came back I didn't want to let him leave just yet. They all exchanged looks from what I could tell no one had a problem with it.

"I don't see why not." Carlisle said and my smile grew. "Just do you have some where Bella could sleep."

"This place was made to fit twenty children. We have six, I think we can find a place. If you want I still have a bed in my room Bella."

"I don't want to kick you out of your room." She was nervous why I have no idea.

"Please, I was stuck in that room for….. Five years maybe so a few nights away from it is not going to kill me. But if that is going to be weird I understand. If you give me a half hour I can have four rooms set up."

"Thank You." She said timidly.

"No problem." I went off to fix the rooms up.

"While you do that we are going to go get our stuff from the hotel." In seconds they were all gone and I headed up stairs with Libby and Flora on my heels.

"So that is the famous Edward." Flora questioned and I nodded.

"If I were you I'd be pissed that he found someone else after you died." Libby added. She never listened she assumed and usually her assumptions were wrong.

"Libby we were never a thing. Edward and I were just friends very close friends." I tried to explain.

"So was he good in bed?" I spun around and shouted at her.

"WHAT THE HELL? What part of just friends do you not get!" she shrugged and watched as I pulled blankets out of the closet.

"You said very close friends."

"Not friends with benefits. He was like my brother. Now shut up and help me set up." I shoved blankets at her and Flora. I walked by myself to the guest bed room. This room used to be the big sisters room. The big sisters were local girls who felt sorry for us and would come and help. I scared a couple of them.

The bed was a double and I took my time to carefully make it so it looked nice. After I was done I started dusting when Ben walked in.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Ben. 'Sup?"

"Nothing, you know your friend was kind of hot." I started laughing.

"Ben he has a girlfriend."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't look."

" BEN!" I laughed. "Here help me clean." I threw a dust rag at him.

"Eve you do know it's not your fault I am gay right?" I feel really bad now. He gets enough crap about it and I had to add to it.

"I know Ben. I wouldn't blame you if it was."

"Eve I have always been gay I just needed someone to show that to me. I mean if I couldn't fall in love with you then there was no way I was straight." I smiled and hugged him.

"Aw I love you Ben. Hey do you mind making this place look a little homier?" He closed his eyes and the walls and blankets turned a light purple. "Thanks."

We walked down stairs where Mom was sitting. "Eve go practice now!" She commanded and I mocked saluted to her and head to the basement. There was a one room with a cough, tv and some game stations. To the right there was a door which I opened. Behind that door was a hallway. Down that hallway was a wall with plastic windows that looked into a plain room.

I opened the door into that room all it had in it was some candles, a lighter, and a sink. This was my practice room, it was completely fire proof. I set up the candles in a semi circle around me then walk out of the room plugging my i-pod into a stand that hooks up to fireproof speakers that are in the room.

I fill up a bucket of water before sitting back down lighting each candle and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and waited for the song to start. It was Vanessa Carlton- Paint it Black.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
no colors anymore, I want them to turn black. _I let the music flow through me. I imagined all the people who have made fun of me through the years._  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes. _I remembered walking down the street a group of girls walked passed me and laughed. I felt a slight anger rush through me and I felt one of the candles grow stronger.

_I see a line of cars and they are painted black  
with flowers and my love both never to come back. _There I stood in a grave yard as I watched another one of my friends be buried. _  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
like a new born baby it just happens every day._ As I stood there and grieved people stared at me with pity in there eyes.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it's heading into black. _My heart that was once filled with the love of my friends slowly dying as I walked down the aisle. _  
maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
it's not easy facing up when your whole world is black. _The countless time I laid awake wishing for an angel of death to come and take me.

_I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby  
I wanna see it painted painted, painted black, oh baby._ The realization that the people that I loved were never coming back.

_no more will my green see go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you. _When I finally realized there was no more hope in my life._  
if I look hard enough into the setting sun  
my love will laugh with me before the morning comes. _The nights I spent drowning my sorrows in a bottle.

_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh  
black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
painted, painted, painted black oh baby  
painted painted, painted black. _I JUST WANT TO DIE WHY DOESN'T ANYONE GET THAT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE ONE MORE PERSON I LOVE DIE. I STARTED OUT WITH NO ONE AND WHEN I FINALLY GET THE CLOSES THING I HAVE TO A FAMILY IT IS RIPPED FROM ME! WHY! WHY! WHY!

"EVE!" My eyes snapped open and a wave of heat hit me in the face.

"Shit!" I was surrounded in a raging fire. I summoned the water from the bucket forming a rain cloud in the room. Smothering the flames I stood up and stumbled forward and the next thing I knew someone's arm was around my waist holding me up.

"You ok?" The person asked me.

"Yeah Tank I'm fine."

"I'm Jay." I pulled back a bit to look at his face. It was blurry and took a minute to come into focus.

"I knew that I was just joking."

"Yeah ok." He sat me against the wall. "Someone go get Maddy." The room was spinning now and I noticed there was a whole group of people in the room.

"My…My arm"I cried my arm was engulfed in pain I couldn't focus long enough to see why.

"Here let me see." I couldn't tell you whose voice it was. All I knew was someone pulled up the sleeve of my shirt. A few people gasped and the person touched my arm. I took a sharp intake of breath as more pain came over me.

"Evelyn you burnt yourself again. Now look at me." I look in the direction of the voice this one I knew to be my moms. "Evelyn when was the last time you drank?"

"I don't remember." I answered honestly though I knew it was not the answer she was looking for.

"Evelyn your eyes are pitch black! I want you to drink this." She push a water bottle into my hand. I knew what is was is was a water bottle filled with cows blood. I can't stand to hunt so we keep these around I am suppose to drink one a day, but I don't. Since Ben changed my eye color back to its original brown I can hide it.

"No." I pushed the bottle back at her.

"Evelyn this is no time to be stubborn." She said her voice firm.

"I don't want it."

"Evelyn!"

"NO! Get it away from me!" I yelled. I hated blood so much all of it. I knocked the bottle out of her hands and stood up a little dizzy.

"EVELYN!" I took off towards my room. I don't care I hate drinking blood. I pulled the string on the ceiling and the stairs dropped down to my room in the attic. Our attic was huge; the walls couldn't be painted so I filled it with posters. I threw myself on the bed trying so hard to regain control.

My arm hurt terribly to the point I couldn't move it. The room was not only spinning but changing colors and my vision went in and out. I listen to them talking down stairs.

"I am so sorry about that." Mom apologized apparently the Cullens were here. After a while I heard everyone drifted to their rooms. Edward and Mom were talking.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Eve refuses to drink blood of any kind."

"I thought vampires were drawn to blood"

"So did I Edward, but Eve despise it. I think it because of the all the blood she saw shed when she snuck into the war, or it's because of how she died."

"What exactly happened?" Even in my state of mind I could hear the concern,

"O' Edward so much has happen to that poor girl. You were only the first of many people in her life that she loved to die. A week after you died Hector got his draft letter, and then it was Walter, Simon, and Ted. She stood on the wharf and watched them get shipped off. She stayed there until long after the ship was gone. Carol and Ann had to go and bring her home. A month later a letter came, Simon had been killed. Not even two days after we buried him another letter came. This time it was Hector, a few days later it was Walter and finally it was Ted." Her voice had sorrow in it. If I could cry I would that's all I wanted to do at the moment.

"Eve was beside her self, in a span of one month she had grown up. She tried to be strong, but every night she would cry her self to sleep thinking no one could hear her. She wasn't Eve anymore she wasn't happy, but she tried to be for Carol and Ann. In another month Ann got sick, a day later so did Carol. I remember thinking it was only a matter of time before Eve joined them, but she never did. They were dying and no matter how hard I tried to keep that from Eve she knew." All sounds of the house had stopped.

"One day I went in her room to check on her and she was gone on her bed was a note. I read that note so many times. It said Do not look for me because I do not wish to be found. If time allows it I will be back if not then I am sorry. Even though we may have never seen eye to eye you are the closes thing to a Mom I've ever had. Take care of Carol and Ann and tell them I love them."

"I don't know how she snuck out. I blamed myself I was a vampire I should have heard her leave. I had no idea where she had gone so I just prayed. A year later I open up the paper and read about Hell's Princess I was so relieved that I rush down to the dock and waited for the ship. When Eve got off the ship it was like looking at a lost soul her eyes were lifeless. What pained me the most is I would have to deliver the final blow. I waited until we got to the house and she asked how they were. I had to tell her. All I said was "I am so sorry Eve." She screamed at me. "NO! They can't be gone." She dropped all her things and raced to their room and flung open to door. All that was there were two empty beds."

"That did it she collapsed to the ground crying and screaming. It was painful because all I could do was watch." There was a silence.

"I know what you are thinking Edward after all she went through I still married her off to him, but that is not what happened. The home fell into debt we were going to have to shut down. Eve wouldn't let that happen the moment she found out she ran out and accepted his proposal. I beg her not to, but she said it was her choice and that this would put meaning back into her life."

A heard a clatter and a growl Edward had punched something. I couldn't take it anymore the room was still spinning and the pain had become almost unbearable. I got up to get the damned drink. The pain moved to my head and my world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eve. Eve. Evelyn." Ben's concerned voice broke through the haze; I lifted my head and open my eyes. The room was going in and out of focus as I groaned in pain. "It's ok I got you."

Ben had me propped up against the base of the bed his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes trying to see if the pain subsided. "How long have I been out?" my voice was barley above a whisper.

"All night and it's twelve now."

"Great, does mom know?"

"No I came in here to see how you were feeling at nine this morning. I figured something was wrong since there was no music playing." He explained; I love Ben no matter what I did he was always there looking out for me, and I can't say I don't miss what we used to have.

"As much as I hate to say this I need the damned drink." Using Ben as a support I tried to stand up and walk, but I staggered forward almost falling back to the floor if it wasn't for Ben. He put his arm around my waist leading me down stairs my hand resting on his shoulder for extra balance.

When we got to the bottom of the steps Ben let go of me; I used one hand to guide myself on the wall making it look like I was just gently running my hand across it Ben was only a step behind me incase I fell.

Libby was on her laptop with anyone who was in the room gathered around her and I took this chance to go to the kitchen. On top of the refrigerator there is a smaller one, this one had a lock on it and in it was enough blood to run a blood bank. After five tries when the lock stopped changing colors on me I got the combination.

I got one of the bottles pinched me nose and downed it in one gulp. I shivered in disgust as the tasted settled in. The room was still out of focus; it took ten bottles to get back to normal all of which left a sickening taste in my mouth.

I shook my head trying to rid my self of the taste as I made my way to the living room where Libby was and peaked over Alice's shoulder to look at what Libby was showing them. No she's no doing what I…….

"LIBBY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHOWING THEM?" I yelled because she was showing everyone the pictures of a party two months ago. Everyone looked at me, and by everyone I mean Edward, Bella, Alice, Jay, Libby, Flora, and Ben.

"Morning Eve." Edward greeted me.

"Morning Ed…ward" Calling him Edward was going to be hard to remember. "Now Libby why are you showing them those pictures?"

"What's the point of taking them if you don't want people to see them?" She shot back and I have to admit she had a point.

"Well…. I… well….That's not fair I was drunk!" I whined and well I was, and whoever said vampires couldn't get drunk was a lair. With the right amount of blood and alcohol it has the same effect and that is about the only time I drink blood unless there is a case like this where I had to.

"Well if you would drink blood when you're supposed to then you wouldn't go crazy when it's mixed with alcohol." I rolled my eyes she knows why I have a problem with blood, but she loves to annoy me.

"Libby, be careful she may go to set you on fire and end up igniting her self again." Jay mocked and a few people back away from him. Usually I would attack him again, but my arm still aches.

"Hey I may still have to work out some kinks in my powers, but at least I have some." He growled and I growled back.

"Ah it wouldn't be a normal morning with out Jay and Eve trying to kill each other." Flora laughed. "But how about we do something a little different today…. Eve he did save you from frying your self last night so how about you show a little gratitude and not try to kill him today. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." I mumbled "You know if you're going to throw that in my face for the next few weeks you should have left me there I would have realized eventually."

"Before or after we needed to put your ashes in an urn?"

"Ha Jay your funny and if you keep it up you can tell your jokes to Satan as your burning in hell." I started off sweetly but by the time I reach the word Satan my voice was full of annoyance and anger; enough of which to make Bella take a step behind Edward and Ben step between us. It didn't get that far though because Mom and Esme came in.

"Evelyn! Good morning dear how you feeling?" Mom asked she seemed worried.

"Fine, Mom." I tried to convince her, but it didn't work because she came over and felt my forehead.

"Well you feel fine." I just looked at her I think her mind is going with age.

"Mom if I had a fever that would mean hell froze over."

"I know dear, but hell doesn't have to freeze over for me to know that that burn on your arm hurts." She said knowingly. That sneaky woman! She was distracting me by feeling my forehead to get a better look at my arm because she knew if she came right out and asked me about it I would deny it. God she's good.

"Mom it's fine really." I pulled my arm away, but she snatched it back.

"I can tell by the look on your face it is anything, but fine. I would have never made you practice if I had known you were thirsty." She mused as she pulled me back into the kitchen sitting me in a chair.

"Mom it's…."

"Evelyn Leavitt I have known you for one hundred and six years and if I have learned anything in that time it's that you hate to admit to pain emotional or physical. So there is no sense in arguing; now sit down and shut up while I find a wrap."

Edward, Bella, Ben, and Esme followed us into the kitchen. I looked around and notice something was missing. "Hey mom where is everyone else?"

"Well let's see Tank, Rosalie, and Emmett took the kids to the park since they are off of school today. Carlisle went to do something for work and I don't know where Jasper went."

"Jasper is afraid to be around the kids, he still has a little trouble controlling his self when blood is involved. I mean he is fine unless the blood is in the open like a cut." Esme told us wary of her words.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" I ventured on careful not to appear to nosey.

"Eve, did ever hear of the vampire wars?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I have why?" I answered skeptical of where this was going.

"When he was changed he was apart of that and fed off humans for a while so the blood lust has been hard for him to break."

"I see." My tone upset Esme a bit because she quickly began talking.

"He's not bad or anything it just hard for him. I mean we all have our weak moments and he is really nice once you get to know him."

"Esme I don't hold that against him I understand. It's just I feel bad I invite you guys here and now he is uncomfortable."

"Yeah, Esme it's fine I really don't see why he needs to feel uncomfortable." Ben added his voice sincere trying to ease, what I could only assume Esme was to the group, the mother's worries.

"He's not uncomfortable he's just being cautious is all." Esme was really sweet she didn't want to upset anyone.

"But he really shouldn't worry we have housed newborns in this house with kids and there are so many of us around that if something where to happen someone would always be there." Mom said still searching the cabinets for the ace bandage.

"Yeah, but Maddy I think the only reason none of us attacked the kids that were here when we were newborns is because of Eve. The first day I woke up after the pain was gone Eve was there she explain everything to me, but it was her last sentence I think I remember the best. 'I know your thirst for blood may be strong and hard to resisted, but I swear to you, you go after one of those kids and I will personal kill you. Got that?' Her voice was all sweet and understanding when she was explaining everything, but as soon as she mentioned going after the kids her voice was kind of menacing. "

"Yeah well I figured it would work as long as you didn't realize that as a newborn you could over take me with no problem." There was a ten minute silence and Mom still hadn't found the bandages.

"It's a good thing I'm not bleeding to death." I told her. I really don't know what an ace bandage is going to do, but if it gets her off my back then whatever. "Besides I've already been there and done that."

"Be quiet you…..ha there they are." She pulled down three rolls of them and came over to me and began rapping my arm.

"Ow! Ow! What the hell is on those bandages?" The pain in my arm throbbed almost as if my heart was still beating.

"I was afraid of this. Eve you know fire it the one thing that can kill us right?" Her voice lost its joking tone and she became very serious.

"Yes, yes lessons of life we went over this the first day after the transformation."

"Well your arm is going to have the pain as if you burned your self this bad as a human. Problem is there is nothing I can give you to help it were going to have to let it run its course."

"Nothing? Seriously, but if it feels like it is human then shouldn't human meds works?"

"Eve in order for any medication to work it has to enter your bloodstream which is moved around your body by your heart pumping. Now there are two problems with that, one you have no blood and two your heart isn't beating there for……"

"Yeah I know that I went through moderate day high school I was just hoping I was wrong." I felt like an idiot who's decided to play with a match after dipping her arm in gas. "Hey wait a minute I am stupid!"

"Well I could have told you that." Edward laughed.

"Aw thank you Eddiekins!" That got a chuckle out of Bella. The girl really doesn't say much. "But any way watch."

I went over and got out another bottle of blood then I went to the med cabinet and got some pain kills and stopped. "Umm Bella you may not want to watch." I may not have talked to the girl, but I had a feeling her and blood didn't get along.

Once she looked away I dropped the pain killers in my mouth and I drank until every last drop was gone of the water was gone then I waited a minute before I placed my hand over the burn concentrating on the blood that was now swirling in my stomach.

They watched as my veins turned a faint red through my pale skin the blood slowly making its way to the burn. I felt instant relief as the blood began to fade leaving the pain killers to rest in my veins right inside the burn.

"Even if the burn feels like a human it should still heal like a vampire right?" I asked Mom.

"Yes that's right."

"Well good then because now not only will it be gone tomorrow, but I won't be in that much pain."

"That's good." Mom said as she disposed of the bottle and replaced the pain killers into their proper place. "Now Eve if you would leave the kitchen I have to get lunch ready for the kids they should be home soon."

"Ok. Hey Bella I bet you there is one place Edward didn't show you." I immediately started singing the llama song in my head so not even Edward knows where I was thinking.

"Really? Where?" She seemed fairly interested.

"Well there is this beach hidden by the wharf. Edward, the other guys, and I would hang out there when we where avoiding this we were suppose to be doing."

"Actually Eve you were the only one avoiding anything we just hung out." Edward corrected me.

"Fine, I! Avoided things, like dancing, walking lessons, lectures, well anyway that's not important. So you want to go?" She thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Sure."

"Yay! So Edward your car or mine?"

**Bella's POV**

It had been two hours since we arrived at the beach and it was beautiful. It has a dark sand with a few trees and the beach itself was only about ten feet long and twenty feet wide.

"They where thinking about using this as the starting point of the Navy Pier, but instead they just took over the wharf. " Eve told us as she skipped rocks across the water. Edward and I where sitting against a tree his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder.

The sunny was shinning brightly and neither Eve nor Edward sparkled. Apparently that had never been a problem for the Leavitt coven because with Ben's ability to change the appearance of things he was able to change the skin slightly so the sun had no effect.

"Hey Edward that tree your leaning against is the same one you ran up when you where afraid of those dogs?" Eve laughed causing Edward to tense slightly. I can't imagine Edward afraid of anything especially dogs.

"I was not afraid I just didn't feel like be mauled to death." Edward was trying to hide the fact that there was once a time in his life where he was afraid.

"Really ok then that explains your fright, but what is your explanation for your clumsiness?" I sat up straighter and look at him.

"YOU were clumsy?" I had to laugh at him this was perfect for all the times the Cullens laughed at me for my 'human moments'.

"Yes, he was when we were about twelve we were walking along the wharf and Edward tripped over his own foot right into the water." I started to giggle when Eve told me and I think if Edward could have blushed he would have. Seeing his discomfort though I tried to change the subject.

"Hey Eve?"

"Yeah."

"What is that necklace you're wearing?" In the sun I caught a glimpse of a chain around the back of Eve's neck. The pendant if there was one was hidden under her shirt.

"O' These?" She said pulling the chain out of her shirt to reveal two rectangle metal slabs each about the size of two quarters. "These are just my dog tags."

"You mean to tell me your still wearing dog tags with the name Even Masen written on them." Edward asked her.

"No stupid after I was found out the guys in my brigade got me new ones. This one says Evelyn Hell's Princess. The other one has contact information; I haven't taken them off since I got them."

The subject dropped and we sat there in silence taking in the scene as the sunset over the water.

**Eve's POV **

Night had fallen as everyone settled in each couple retreating to their room. I on the other hand did not go to my room I went back in the basement to practice. Water was my strong point I had mastered it in a matter of months, but it was the fire I could not control. Each time I tried to go a step further I got closer and closer to mutilating my self.

With water I could make it rain, snow, sleet, and hail; I could cause flash floods with no effort if I honestly wanted to. I enter the hallway and ventured to the speakers and connected my ipod again before stepping into the room. I turned on the sink as the music start to play.

I walked across the room pulling the water along with me it glittered as it floated. I slowly winded around my feet and up so the whole thing incased me then I stepped out. I was careful to make sure it stayed in the right shape before I touched it. The ice crept slowly up the figure until standing there was an ice replica of me.

"Nice do you do parties?" Edward laughed at me.

"Hey, Ed what's up?"

"Nothing just came down here to make sure you didn't set the place on fire again."

"Ha thanks!" I rolled my eyes at him. "So where's Bella?"

"Asleep." I nodded in response. "Eve I am so sorry." I turned towards him raising my eyebrows.

"For…."

"I promised you that I would make sure you didn't have to marry him." I sighed and looked at him.

"Ed, honestly it's not your fault." I ran his hand through his hair.

"It is I knew it was happening and did nothing and I'm sorry."

"You did say over my dead body so technically you broke no promise considering you are in fact dead." I threw in a laugh to lighten the mood, but it didn't help.

"Eve it was….."

"O' shut up!" I threw a snowball at him he was so distracted by false guilt he didn't realize I had covered the whole place with snow. It hit him square in the face and he growled at me. I had my arm back ready to throw another one, but I stopped think I pissed him off.

"You're going to regret that." He flung one at me so fast I didn't know it hit me until I could see nothing, but ice. He laughed we continued our battle until I tackled him face down into the snow.

He flipped over and pinned me down. "Not so tough now are you." I put my foot into his stomach and kicked him off.

"No, but then again neither are you." We wrestled until our clothes were completely soaked threw with water. Luckily we were both wearing a black shirt and jeans or this would have been slightly awkward.

"Being a vampire has helped you a lot. Now you are actually a little bit of a challenge." I laughed both of us lying in the snow.

"The only reason I couldn't beat you as a kid is because I had morals about beating up a girl." Damn I thought I had him.

"Ok sure whatever helps you live with yourself." I told him getting up making the snow disappear. "I would dry our clothes, but that may mean us drying up with them so come on." We headed up stairs and with each step I felt more like my normal self.

**Next Day – Saturday**

We all made our way to the park I was driving my car with Charlotte and the twins while everyone else was spread out do to their own preferences. When we arrived I saw the General and Sergeant sitting at a picnic table playing chess.

The rest of their family was running around doing their own thing it seemed. I got out and Jane ran over to the car to greet Charlotte. While the girls talked the rest of my family and the Cullens arrived.

We walked over together and I saluted them. "General, Serge."

"Evelyn for the last time call us by our names. Hey Sam guys get over here." A group of huge dark skinned boys/men came walking over and the instant they did the Cullens and them got into a defensive position.

"Cullen." One of the boys snarled, he had long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Black." Edward growled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eve's POV**

"General, Serge I believe we missed something." I said to them. "Kids go play, Jane, Charlotte that means you too." Though there was some grumble complaints they obliged and left.

"Now Sam explain to me what's going on." Terrance (Serge) demanded.

"Granddad they are vampires!" Terrance crossed his arms and looked at his grandson.

"Sam I don't know how you handle things back in La Push, but here we do things differently. Besides you had no problem with Evelyn when you came to visit as a child."

"Things change she's a vampire now." Sam said uncaring or unaware that we do have feelings.

"Hate to inform you of this but I was a vampire then too." I smiled at him and he glared at me the other werewolves were anything, but pleased.

"Well now that he knows you're a filthy bloodsucker don't expect any things to stay the same." The one who had threatened Edward stated.

"Don't talk to her like that." Edward shot back in my defense.

"What now you have two girlfriends Edward." Both took a step forward each growling about to kill each other.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted stepping in between them ready to barbecue both of them if I had to. "I don't know who you are, but let's get a few things straight. One, Edward is like my brother and nothing more, two, I despise the taste of blood, and three I am not filthy I had a shower about two hours ago!" I tried to add a little humor, but he was less then amused.

"I don't care what you say you are. You are still a vampire and nothing good ever comes from a vampire." I was calm surprisingly though for how long I did not know.

"Jake! This is not your packs territory so step down!" Arthur (General) yelled at him. "As a human Evelyn saved both mine and Terrance's life and I would appreciate while you're here to show her, her coven, and her friends some respect."

The one named Jake mumbled and walked away the rest of his pack followed. Arthur sighed; most of my coven and the Cullen went off and did their own thing.

Rosalie and Emmett played with the kids, Jasper and Alice where on the swings, Jay and Libby cuddled under a tree, Tank and Flora went fishing, Carlisle and Esme went for a walk, Edward went to show Bella something, Mom was under another tree knitting, and I sat with the General and Serge on the picnic table.

"Evelyn I am so sorry for my grandson and his packs behavior." Serge apologized as he dealt some cards. We were playing poker and I just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"He's a werewolf now and not all packs can come to a peaceful compromise like we have. What I would like to know it what was with them and the Cullens?"

"The Cullens I believe are the coven that resides next to La Push that's where my grandson is from. Two white and a Black." He says throwing his chips into the center.

"Ah ok I see; two reds and two blacks." I respond throwing my chips in. I had the beginning of a Royal Flush.

"Well fight all they wish, but they aren't messing up my chance to win in poker. A white, a blue, and a red." I laughed at the General.

"Please old man you're not that lucky." Serge tosses in two greens and another white.

"Old man? Evelyn you make look young, but you're only a few years younger then I am." I tossed in three blacks and a blue. Pretend shock crossed my face at his words.

"Bring up a ladies age my Arthur I thought you had more manners then that!" I scolded him my voice taking on a graceful lady like charm.

"Now Eve don't go lying to your self everyone knows you're far from a proper lady." Serge says to me as General tosses in some more chips.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said laughing.

"Anyone want a smoke?" Serge pulled out a box of cigars and I eyed them with a longing. One of my bad habits that I picked up in the war is smoking and once I became a vampire I stopped.

"You know it!" All of us took one.

"Damn I forgot a lighter." Serge cursed and I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Give 'em here I'll do it." I touched my finger to the tips and soon they were smoldering. See the thing about using fire is I could do small things like lit candles or cigars it was just when I tried to control the flames they got the better of me.

"Don't know what we'd do with out you Eve." Serge said taking a long whiff of his cigar and then blowing out a ring of smoke. I inhaled though the smoke didn't have any unhealthy effect it still had a bit of its relaxing quality.

"Well for starters you'd be sitting here with a box of un-smoke able cigars, and money in your wallets." I got a Royal Flush and laid it on the table an evil grin on my lips as I collected the pot.

A few games later I broke even and that's when the Quileutes came over and I was surprised to see them sit down some next to me. I still had the cigar and tried to be polite by turning to the side so I didn't blow smoke into their faces.

"Hello boys." Serge greeted. "Want to play?"

"No we just came over." Sam said probably afraid I would attack someone. It was then I was introduced to everyone.

"Ah ok then Eve up for another round?" General asked.

"Sure why not……"

"EVE!" Clara yelled running over to me ducking under the table and hiding.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly worries she rested her head on my lap and looked up at me.

"Jay's scaring me!" She whined and I laughed pulling her up from under the table and onto my lap.

"He is, is he?" I asked placing the cigar across the table so no smoke would get near her.

"Yeah." She pouted and looked at me with big blue eyes.

"Want to me to beat him up for you?" She nodded and that was really all the encouragement I need. "JAY AHSTON FLECHER!" I cried over the sound of the playing children as I spun around on the seat.

"She went crying to you!" He complained as he ran over.

"Damn right she did." He and I exchanged a look; that look told him to run and he did. Of course we could both run a lot faster, but we kept up a some what human appearance as I chased after him. Of course being Jay he ran around the table where Crystal was walking over and he scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey!" She yelled at him.

"Shh! Do this for me and I promise I'll get you an extra cookie at snack time." He told her and she looked at him.

"Make it two cookies." She held up two fingers and he quickly accepted.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"That's low Jay using a child as a shield." He shrugged grinning his goofy grin of success and sat down in an open space on the picnic table placing Crystal on his lap.

"Eve I really would appreciate if you would stop trying to kill my husband." Libby came over and sat next to Jay.

"Hey this time I had orders!" I said pointing to the top of Clara's head; she blushed and giggled. "Here Clara go sit with Libby I want to finish my cigar." She hopped down and ran to Libby.

"I really wish you would stop that." She lectured me and I rolled my eyes. The werewolves were really quite.

"Why? What's it going to do kill me?" I asked her mockingly and she just glared not able to respond because of the child in her lap.

"If we were only that lucky." Unfortunately that didn't stop her husband. Crystal sensing conflict took Clara to go swing.

"See we don't need to fight with the werewolves around here because there is already enough fighting going on in our own house!" I snapped at him and he smiled.

"Evelyn what in god's name did you do to your arm?" I had on a baggy zip up jacket over a t-shirt on. The jacket was un-zip and I handed realized it fell off my shoulders.

"Ah the usual I burnt it." I said indifferently pulling the sleeve back up. The whole I burning myself got a chuckle out of the werewolves.

"You burnt your self? How?" Sam asked laughing.

"I was never a lucky person and there is a saying what we are in life we are in death. So you see I can control two elements water and fire. Water no problems, fire on the other hand big problem. You know it is fine if I try to light a candle or a cigar, but as soon as I try to do something bigger something happens." I honestly didn't care who I told.

"That sucks." Commented Embry.

"It's funny really I mean as a human I ran into a flaming building no problem really escaped with a few burns, but as an 'indestructible' vampire I have almost set my self on fire twice!" I tried to put in humor when telling about my life when really there wasn't much there.

"And if it wasn't for me you would be a pile of ashes!" Jay stated proudly and I groaned.

"Thank You Jay for bringing that up again! So I guess now we are even." He saved me life and I saved his now I need something else to hold over his head.

"So you don't like blood, huh?" Jake asked. Sure it was kind of off topic, but what the hell.

"Not liking blood is an understatement for her. She waits until she can't move before she drinks it and even then she throws a fit." Ah Libby what can I say she's not wrong.

"It is vile and nasty!"

"Well that's because you drink cow's blood you should really try something else like maybe deer, or…….." If I could be sick I would be right now.

"Please Libby stop your making me nauseas." I shook my head to get the feeling to go away.

"Wow you weren't lying. I don't think I have ever seen a vampire go pale." Quil stated and I probably was pale; blood disgusted me on so many levels.

"Well now you have." I laughed. Flora and Tank were done fishing and came over to sit with us, the Cullens how ever kept their distance.

"Hey guys, just got a call we're all going to the club tomorrow night!" The club it was a supernatural creatures hot hang out. Located in an 'abandon' warehouse it was where vampires, werewolves, and god knows what else can come and drink. It was the first place to discover how to get a vampire drunk.

"Yes!" Libby and I said in unison we had wanted an excuse to go now for two weeks. By the way Flora smiled I felt uneasy.

"What's the catch?" We could go to the club any time but to be invited well that was strange.

"Well it's nothing really just….um…. we need to go dress shopping." DRESS SHOPPING! My face must have shown my horror because she quickly added. "O' come on Eve it's just one night." Libby face was delighted.

"Flora! I spent twenty-two wait scratch that twenty-one years in a dress." I whined it was at this point I was getting dragged to the mall against my will. Don't get me wrong I love to shop, but dresses no thank you.

"Well think of the eighty-five years you spent in pants." Yes and I was happy in pants thank you.

"Or if you won't buy that consider it making up for the one year of your human life you snuck into the war. I am pretty sure you didn't go to that in a dress." Damn!Damn!DAMN!

"A little help here? Anyone." No one of course I may be scary but you can't stand between Flora and Libby when it comes to shopping. "Fine, but I GET TO PICK IT OUT!"

"Yay!" They yelled I could have shot them. "It's not going to be all bad you usually love coming shopping with us."

"Fine what ever." I mumbled. "Hey anyone want to play football." I called hoping we would have an enough for two teams.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Ok." So far we had Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Tank, Jay, Ben, me, Edward. We had an unfair advantage because we had Tank so……

"Hey wolves want to play?" The Cullens did like it, but it was enough of them to play vampires vs werewolves.

"Sure." They said and let the war begin. We set up in position werewolves won the toss; Edward set up to cover Jake.

"Hell no!" I told him pushing him into another spot and taking his. "You two will kill each other."

"Evelyn your arm!" A worried mom yelled at me.

"It's fine Mom!" I want to play! If I had to shop for a dress I was playing football.

"I feel kind of bad tackling a girl and an injured one at that." I was excepting him to call me a vampire hmm this is a pleasant change.

"Don't worry I'll live." I smirked at him.

"Blue. Fourty- two. Hike!" Jay yelled and Tank hiked him the ball. I took off to the right with Jake right behind me. Five seconds were up and Jay threw the ball to me; I jumped and caught it right when I was about to make a touch down. WHAM! I was on the ground Jake had tackled me.

"Touch Down!" Jasper yelled; Jake may have tackled me, but my arm with the ball had crosses the line when he did.

"Ok you can get off me now." I said pushing him to the side he just laughed. The game continued it was 49-49 last play werewolves had the ball. It was hiked passed to Embry who passed to Jake.

As the ball flew by I jumped in front of Jake catching it, but Jake put his arm around my waist and tackled me to the ground. "That's Game!" General called. "Score is tied."

"God damn it!" I yelled as Jake got off me he even offered me his hand.

"Guess your not so tough." He gloated his eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Ha you're like twice my size give me a break!" I playful pushed him and made my way over to the rest of the girls.

"Hey Eve! Alice and Rosalie are coming shopping with us!" Flora yelled.

"Yay! Wait we are missing someone. Hey Bella your coming with us." I told she was sitting next to Alice.

"Um no thanks I don't like shopping." She said and Edward came over to her laughing.

"Bella she wasn't asking." She groaned and I laughed at her taking a seat.

"Hey I don't want to go either so you and I can be miserable together." She juts looked at me like I was nuts.

"I can't even go to this club."

"Says who." She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. Edward looked uneasy on the idea. "All the vampires that go there are veggies I go all the time which brings up the question….. Flora why the hell do I need a dress?"

"Because tomorrows the Sunday night social besides it just a casual dress." She explain like I should already know this.

"Why can't I look casual in pants?" I cried and she sighed.

"BECAUSE EVE the guys are going to be wearing casual pants do you want to look like a cross dresser!"

"Well….."

"EVE!"

"Fine I will wear the damn dress, but no one says I have to be happy about it." I pouted everyone was sitting around the picnic table even the Cullens and the La Push pack.

"Eve's going to wear a dress! Eve's going to wear a dress!" Alex and August sung in delighted poking me in the back.

"Keep it up and you will be too!" They stop and looked at me with disgust and fear then they looked at each other and ran.

"If I was them I'd be scared to." Emmett booming laughter filled the air. "I don't know what is with girls and shopping any way I went on one trip with Rose and I am never going back."

"I wasn't that bad!" Rosalie said pushing him he put up his had and mouth yeah she was and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Maybe we can hook you up with someone there Eve." Libby suggested I groaned and hit my head against the picnic table.

"Don't even think about it." I mumbled raising my head from the table.

"That could be fun!" Alice clapped and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I lowered my head to my hands before glaring at them.

"I actual liked you guys too! I can see I was wrong!" They just laughed at me. "You know someone once asked me why I liked hanging out with guys better THIS WOULD BE WHY!"

"Yeah, but you love us!" Flora and Libby hugged me I just smiled and laughed.

"Who the hell gave you that idea?" They both pushed me off the bench and of course laughter followed.

"Girls." My mother's voice scolded; I stood up and brushed my self off.

"But Mom they are making me go dress shopping!" I whined when in doubt run to mom.

"How lovely you haven't worn a dress in years." My mouth dropped open in shock and a yes of success came from my sisters and the rest of them.

"You know what for once I agree with you wolf I hate vampires too!" I told Jake and he smirked.

"Told you nothing good came from them." You know once you got passed the whole bad attitude towards vampires Jake was kind of cool.

"Hey you guys should come tomorrow!" I said ignoring the angry glance from Edward. My family didn't mind so he would have to deal with.

"Go to a vampire club?" Embry asked skeptical.

"No its a club for every 'mythical creature'"

"I guess we'll come. Where's it at?" Quil said and I smiled and gave Edward a look that said say anything and you and I are going to have problems.

"Right passed the Chicago Historical Society there is a group of buildings enter the abandon one with a broken sign that reads Chicago Pub. Go in, there will be a big guy with a blue Mohawk his name is Mitch tell him I invited you."

"Yeah we'll remember half of that maybe." Embry laughed and I rolled my eyes and smiled. The sun was beginning to set and the kids need dinner so we had to go.

"See you at eight!" I called to them and waved goodbye Charlotte jumped in with Jane. I turned on the car and made my way out of the park.

We got to the house later then everybody else since I had to drive the kids and had to drive slower then usual. I was greeted with an unhappy Edward I gave an easy smile and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm and growled.

"What the hell was that?" he growled at me.

"What do you mean?" He let go of my arm and glared at me.

"Inviting that mutt!" He yelled at me and I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't see why you have a problem with him he seemed nice to me." I replied as I took out some water and some pain killers. I found I didn't have to use blood to get the meds to my veins.

"It's just…." He explained everything to me and I sat there and listened; leaning against the counter.

"Edward she chose you didn't she? Give her some credit she loves you." I pat his shoulder and he sighed slumping down into a chair.

"I know! I know it's just I worry maybe he is better for her in a split second if I lose control I could…." He let his head drop into his hands. I felt bad about inviting him now if I had known this is what happened I would have thought twice.

"Edward Anthony Masen! She wants to be a vampire Ed I think it is a pretty safe bet she loves you and isn't going any where."

"I know! It's just…."

"Edward everything it going to be fine! Now if you excuse me I am going to barricade my room so I might have a chance of escaping that hell shopping trip!

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading I know there are a lot of Eve's POV and not a lot of Bella's, but I figured the whole Twilight series is in Bella's POV so I wanted to try something different. I would really appreciated reviews so I know what to work on or what you want. Thanks you for reading chapter 6 should be up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

The next day we got ready to leave right as the stores opened Bella sat on the couch yawing and I followed Flora begging her to let me wear pants.

"Come one it's not fair!" I cried to her; she was walking around trying to find her accessories. Bella was the only human awake it was to early for the kids to be up and about.

"For the last time Eve you are getting a dress whether you like it or not. We will bind and gag you if we have too." I glared out her in a hopeless attempt to regain my dignity.

"Mom please tell me I don't have too!" I whined like a little kid. It's sad when you are over a century old and still go cry to your mother.

"Evelyn I know you despise dresses with a bitter hatred, but I have always thought you looked lovely in them so I give them my permission to bind and gag you if needed." I learned everything I know from that woman. All my tricks she knows by heart and now nothing I do will save me.

"You know I haven't practiced fire in like two days I think I really should do that instead……"

"We want the house here when we get back." Edward mocked he was seated on the couch with Bella.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Paintballing." Tank came down the stairs his paint ball rifle slung over his shoulder and a bag with about six more in his arms. I pouted and cried out.

"Aw I want to come." I drop down to my knees and hugged his leg. "For the love of god TAKE ME WITH YOU!" He laughed at me and pulled his leg from my grip throwing the bag on to the table.

"You know Eve I would sympathies with you if you hadn't dragged me into this." Bella told me and I just looked at her and sighed.

"Bella you're a nineteen year old human girl you should want to go shopping. I am a one hundred and six year old vampire from the age of layered dresses and corsets tied so tight you could put your fingers on your back and stomach and have them touch threw the middle! This is my own personal corner of hell!" I complained she laughed and Edward scoffed.

"Please every chance you got you untied the corset and as far as the dress goes you used to take the pants I had out grown and wear them under your dress."

"Yes that was because I had to wear it. Now that I don't have to I don't want to!" No one gets it. If I have to spell it out I will.

"Eve I had to wear a dress my whole life to and personally I loved it." Rosalie commented.

"Let me guess child portage?" She laughed and said.

"Yeah sort of." I rolled my eyes and gave slight smile.

"I was the opposite I was the one who was always in trouble and the one most people wanted nothing to do with." My voice kept its joking tone, but with a hint of truth.

"Evelyn now that's not true." Mom tried to reassure me.

"In the words of my darling Mother; 'As soon as we get you off and married the better for my fine home.'" My voice became squeaky and high pitched. She laughed at me as she made breakfast for the kids.

"O' that worked all right! One hundred years later and your still here!" She laughed as she made breakfast for everyone.

"Love you to Mommy!" I replied with sarcasm. My little fit was interrupted by a high pitched squeal. "I got it!" I raced up the steps to Whitney's room there she laid with screaming her head off. She was red in the face matching her elmo pjs.

"Aww there, there." I cooed picking her up gently and rocking her as I dissented down the stairs. A bottle was ready and waiting on the counter. I fed and burped her. The girls will still not ready and that was completely fine with me; the longer it took the better.

"You know I don't think I have heard her speak once this whole time. She's two shouldn't she be talking?" Rosalie commented. Flora entered the room with her purse in hand.

"Neither have we. Whitney's a mute." Flora told her.

"HEY! Whitney's not a mute, right baby?" I said talking to Whitney in baby talk. "You just have nothing to say to these people right. Smart girl because once you start talking they won't leave you alone." She giggled as I kissed her nose.

"Eve I had to be a pessimist, but she's two years old I don't think she is going to speak." Carlisle told me.

"Yes, but we're all suppose to be dead and were not so who is to say she isn't going to speak?" I shot back. Everyone also told me that I was going to amount to nothing and my story is still being told.

"Ok Eve we're ready!" Libby shouted excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodie! After all these years it had finally come; death in form of shopping!" I said grapping my purse. Yes I own a purse amazing I know, but I do shop just not for dresses. "Just one thing we are taking my car!"

"Fine." They agreed. We jumped into the car and took off. When we arrived at the mall it was crowded. Of course I couldn't leave the house with a nice threat from Edward saying if anything happens to Bella he will kill me. I found a parking spot and everyone got out, but me.

"Come on Eve." Libby demanded and I pouted in my very last attempt to save myself.

"No!" Libby and Flora exchanged a look and came around to my side of the car. I tried to quickly hit the lock, but the speed of my security system was no match for that of two vampires. The pried open my door and dragged me out. "Hey! HEY! Watch the car."

"Come on you big baby." Now that people were staring I did the only things I could do. I surrendered to their mercy. We had to walk at a human pace for Bella which no one really had a problem with.

"If I have to do this then I GET TO PICK IT OUT!" They rolled their eyes.

"Sure Eve whatever." The first store was filled with dresses in every style and color. Libby and Flora ignored my protest of letting me chose and made me try on at least one hundred of their choosing. Bella had the same problem with Rosalie and Alice.

Of course those four found a dress in less than two minutes. Finally I saw it black with a red bow around the waist. It was mid thigh length and a V-neck cut. "Found it!" I cried excited this is something I defiantly couldn't have worn way back when.

"It's about time! Now change so we can pay for it!" I changed quickly and gave the dress to Libby to pay for. While they paid for the dresses I went to talk to Bella.

"So I guess it wasn't that bad." I had to admit. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Speak for your self." We started laughing. I had to get to know Bella better even though she probably knew Edward better then I did now.

"You have to be hunger want to get something to eat?" I suggested she thought about this before nodding.

"Ok sure." We informed everyone else of where we were going before walking out.

"So how did you meet Edward?" I asked and she told me everything with a mystified look in her eye.

"And you still love him. God if a guy would have gave me that first impression I would have been like stay the hell away from me." Edward was so stupid some times I swear.

"Well usually I would have been, but something about him I don't know….." She blushed, and for the first time I was able to pick up her scent. Luckily it had the same affect all other blood had none.

"He has the strange affect on people. Once he gets to know you it's almost as if he knows you better then you know yourself and that was before he could read minds." I told her apparently this made her uncomfortable. Damn that it probably sounded like we had a past to her. "Not like that!" I said quickly.

"Bella look I swear to you Edward and I were no more then friends. I know nothing I say will completely get rid of that thought in your head saying other wise, but you're just going to have to believe me." I tried to explain she gave sigh looking embarrassed.

"I know Eve I have to get used to the fact he had a life way before me it's just hard. Tell you the truth I am terrified that I am going to destroy the Cullen coven because I am so stupid sometimes." I was expecting her to start spilling her secrets right there in the middle of the mall, but hey I didn't expect to live to this day.

"Relax look there is only one thing that can destroy a coven completely and that is to destroy the leader."

"So if Carlisle was to die then the rest of he coven would die with him?" Bella asked worried and I had to stop my self from slapping my forehead in frustration.

"Not exactly, if the leader of the coven dies everyone will go their spread ways because the leader is the thing that holds a coven together." If she was going to become a vampire she was going to have to know everything.

"Can the coven stay together though? Like if they chose to?"

"Maybe probably not though." We entered the food court and Bella got out money to pay. "No stop I'll pay for it."

"But you don't even eat!" She protested.

"So? I asked you if you wanted something to eat so I am paying." She sighed and gave in. Once she was done Libby called saying we had to go get ready. "Ok Bella we got to go."

I told her and we headed back to the car.

**Author's Note: Hope you like it send me a review if you want the next chapter to be up quickly. ItalianAmerican. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Done." Ben told me. Eight hours and three-hundred pairs of shoes later we are ready to go to the club. He wanted a hand in this whole project and he is the only one I let help me without protest. Now that's not saying I didn't get help from my sisters.

I turned around to look in the mirror almost afraid of what I would see. "O' my god." I gaped at my own reflection because staring back at me wasn't pale skin vampire essence Eve. It was my human form; when Ben first discovered his powers I had asked him to give me back my brown eyes, but they never looked like they did when I was human.

"Like it?" He smirked and I looked at him before doing a double take. "Like it! Ben this is freaking amazing how did you….. I mean I haven't looked like this in ages." Words escaped my as I spun in front of the mirror watching the dress parachute around.

"Honestly Eve I didn't do that much. I pretty much just copied an old photo I found on your desk." He said lying down on my bed feet crossed at the ankles and arms behind his head.

"Don't give me that Ben! I mean my eyes! My god they haven't sparkled like this since I was seventeen years old!" I couldn't tear myself away from the mirror. My black dress with the red bow was elegantly matched with a pair of two inch criss-cross strap heels. My hair was down on my shoulders like normal, but one side was pinned back with red flower clip from my ears were red ice sickle earrings with a matching chocker. Make-up was a black eye liner with light red sparkle eye shadow and of course shiny lip-gloss.

"Eve it doesn't matter what I do it's the person that makes the eyes sparkle." Once again he strikes me speechless and of course he knows it with that arrogant look that lights up his eyes.

"Well we should go down stairs that way we can get the pictures over with." I walk ahead I could feel Ben's gaze at my back. "HEY! I thought you were gay mister!" I yelled realizing his eyes weren't on the back of my head.

"I was, but after this I think I just might be bi!" I laugh he is joking…. He better be joking I just got changed in front of him! I try to sneak into the living room unnoticed, but of course my darling sisters spotted me.

"Eve, O' my god! You're a girl!" Flora screamed hugging me her dress was a strapless light orange with a shade darker trim and white heels. Her red hair was curled in ringlets around her shoulders, her neck and ears were decorated with simple pearls.

"After all these years I began to believe that the person in those photos weren't you." Libby and I also exchanged a hug. Being Libby her dress had to be pink and it was a pink silky dress with a neck strap. Her hair half back fastened with a pink jeweled clip and matching earrings and pink heels.

"Here Eve come her I want to take a picture." My yelled from the deck and I groaned.

"Aw do I have to because then there is proof."

"EVE!" She yelled and I laughed encountering a serious cause of deja vo.

"Coming!" I walked at a normal pace out back were my mom stood gawking. I am positive if she could cry right now she would.

"Evelyn, you look lovely dear." I smiled and joined her at the rail.

"Thanks Mom, but it's really now big deal." My gaze coming back to meet hers. She put her hand on my cheek.

"To you maybe not, but to me it's a relief because right now standing in front of me is the care-free teenager you locked away all these years. I've got a good omen about tonight." Her hand dropped to my shoulder. "Ok dear stand right there…that's a girl smile!" Snap! The flash went off as I tossed her words around in my head.

"FLORA, LIBBY I WANT A PICTURE OF ALL THREE OF YOU!" She called and in second they were at my side. We interlocked our hands around each others waists. One… two… three Snap! "Ok Flora and Libby go get your husbands I want a picture of you with them and then I want a group photo."

First Libby and Jay, next Flora and Tank, then me and Ben for some reason. Followed by single photos and by the end of them the Cullens joined us. So then they took all their photos, then we did a photo with all of us, then just the girls, then just the guys. I think I can see spots. "Ok everyone that lives here I forgot the group photo." So we all posed for that.

"Here Maddy let's get you in that picture." Mom handed the camera over to Esme who then snapped the photo. Right as I thought it was all over "Eve let's get one of you and Edward." I knew that was going to end badly as soon as Mom said it.

"You would think we were all going to prom!" I remarked looking to lock eyes with Bella who was trying hard not to meet my gaze but once she finally did I rolled my eyes and mouthed O my god. She laughed as me and Edward glared at each other.

We slung our arms around each other shoulders and snap it was done. Yay! I playfully pushed him away. "Yuck I need another shower." All this was to make Bella feel better.

"I thought I smelled something." Edward replied and I smacked him again. All the guys had simple dress shirts and pants on. Edward returned to his spot by Bella lacing his arm with her waist. She was wearing what would be called a little black dress and heels and looked very uncomfortable. I think Edward wrapping his hand around her was to hold her in place.

"Ok well I don't know about you all, but I am going to this party." I walked to the front door and grabbed my keys. In seconds Edward was by my side.

"Hey Eve, Bell and I are going some place else I jut don't feel comfortable….."

"It's fine Ed completely understandable, but if you are really worried about her you should make her ditch the heels she looks ready to collapse." I interrupted laughing. He worries way too much.

"Ok will do. Have fun." He laughed waving goodbye.

"I plan to and same to you by the way." With a final wave I was in my car ready to go to the club.

The club on the outside an old run down building on the inside the hottest night club for fairy tale creatures. As you walk in there is a room were you check in to make sure no humans stumble upon this place by mistake. The two bouncers Mitch, and Spike dressed like two thugs that way any human that walked in would walk right back out.

I walked in there was no line for unlike human clubs our checks go much faster. "Well hello there little lady I don't believe I have seen you here before. How about after my shift you and I go out I can get you backstage for the band." Mitch flirted and I flipped my hair back.

"As kind of you as that is Mitch I believe I'll pass." He looked at me for a second before realizing who I was.

"Eve! Wow don't you look hot tonight." Spike lifted him self off from the leaning position he had on the wall and looked over.

"Damn girl! Not that you don't look hot all the time, but who knew you hid those legs inside those jeans." I smiled and as much as I hate to admit it I giggled.

"Aw you guys are sweet, but I came here to party on the inside so how about you let me in." I smile innocently flipping my hair over my shoulder again as they opened the door.

"Eve that offer is still open for later." Mitch calls over the music.

"Thanks Mitch I'll check in later." Walking in the music is blaring and the lights were low with colored spot lights moving across the crowd. I danced my way through to the bar and ordered a "Vampire's special." Which was a shot of blood with a mixture of alcohol.

I had been there about a half hour before a heard a voice next to me. " I would like a beer please." He told the bartender.

"I don't think you're of age!" I commented in a sing song voice.

"I don't think it matters." He replied in surprisingly the same sing song voice. " Don't you look amazing, Eve." He told me and I couldn't help, but tuck my hair behind my ear and smile.

"You don't look bad your self, and must I say for only knowing me for a day you're the only person who recognized it was me, Jake." He laughed leaning casual on the bar next to wear I was sitting.

"Not to hard to do considering I haven't met many people like you." I giggled again. Was he flirting with me? More importantly was I flirting back?

"So your friends here?" I asked trying to keep to conversation flowing. He took a sip of his beer and then replied.

"Nah, there doing ah something or another I'm not even sure. I just came because I need to get away for a little while. I mean after all this is my vacation." He explained.

"I see." I finished off the last of my drink before he suggested.

"Want to dance." Over the music I thought I had heard him wrong, but no because he took my hand and we went out to the dance floor.

The hours sped by as we dance one song after another. Each time our bodies getting closer to each other till we were almost grinding together. The clock struck three am and I could tell he was getting tired, but I think he wanted me to make the first move to leave.

"Hey it's getting late I think I better head home." I told him he nodded and said.

"Sure thing I'll walk you to your car." Again he gently took my hand and lead me out the door. We got to my car and I opened the door pausing I turned back around to face him.

"I had a really great time we should do this again." I said with one hand on the car door.

"Yea we should." His gaze drifted to something behind me.

"Well I guess this is good night." As I was about to step into my car he put his hand around my waist and kissed me. I was taken totally off guard by this, but didn't pull away. Instead I found my hands lacing around his neck. He was so warm his lips seemed to be melting mine and I was almost temped to open my eyes to see if there was stem forming between us, but restrained with fear that this moment would end.

My limbs became weak almost as if I were actually melting as his lips slowly pulling away from mine. My hands slide off his neck down his chest and to my sides. His face still inches from mine he whispered good night and released my waist.

I watched him walk away my dead heart fluttering as I my limbs finally gave way and I sunk into the enterer of my car. When I regained control over my body I put the keys into the ignition shut the door and drove dreamily home.

In fairy tales the Princess always gets her happy ending and tonight is when Hell's Princess fairy tale was beginning to write her happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you insane

"Are you insane?" Was the question that awaited me at home. Edward stood arms across chest to greet me at the door. I floated passed him my mine still numb; kicking off my heels and going into the kitchen.

"That depends on what you're referring too?" I said dropping my purse on the table and pulling my dog tags out and placing them on their rightful place around my neck.

"Hmm…. I don't know….How about you kissing a werewolf!" He yelled and I turned around stunned. How the hell did he know already? "Alice told me." He said after prying into my thoughts.

"Ah." I said leaning on the kitchen counter.

"A werewolf? Eve come on!" I sighed not seeing the big deal. I had a great time with Jake and he was a great kisser.

"Well did Alice happen to tell you he kissed me?" I shot back; hoping to take Edward off guard.

"Yes, she did. She also told me you kissed him back!" I smile and turned my guilty gaze down. My senses blurred at the memory.

"Well….yea." I laughed. Edward didn't find it very funny because he scoffed.

"Do you know how much danger….."

"EVE!" Libby cut Edward off as her and Flora raced in front of me jumping up and down excitedly.

"She told you too, didn't she?" I asked knowing the answer to this. Note to self kill Alice. Still jumping she nodded.

"Aw, Eve! You know he is pretty cute. All this time we were looking for another vampire for you; should have known that would be too normal." She was talking really fast and I laughed.

"So spill! How was it?" Again my eyes casted in another direction, no way was I telling them in front of Edward.

"Don't encourage it!" he protested receiving an eye roll from my sisters.

"Hey what's all the fuss about?" Jay, Mom, and Alice entered the kitchen; I shifted awkwardly trying to find an escape; nope trapped.

"Eve kissed the werewolf Jacob!" Flora told them; taking a deep breath as I restrained from killing her, but right now it would take a lot to get my anger at normal breaking point.

"Aw." Mom came over and hugged me. I was now slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

"Knock off you guys this is extremely awkward!" I shift from my spot trying to see if any of them would let me out.

"Well it should be you kissed a mangy mutt!" Edward retorted he was really spoiling my good mood.

"Ok yes I did, but in all fairness none of you met up with me at the club and would be damned if I hung out alone!" This comment directed towards everyone rather then just Ed.

"Do you always kiss things that could kill you when you are lonely?" Again I sighed. One don't kill Edwards, two don't kill Edwards, three KILL EDWARD!

"No, but do always date things that you could kill?" I spat at him and he emitted a low growl. "Not as un-logical if I twisted it to Bella now is it?"

"That's completely different Bella and I…."

"I don't care because no matter what you say it's the same. Now if you all don't mind I am going to me room before you murder the rest of my cheery mood." I pushed past Jay who I expected a comment from. "O' yea by the way Alice." I stopped and spun back around to face her.

"Yes?" She asked all peppy and innocent.

"Next time you have a vision involving me ignore it, please. But if by a chance you do see it can you not tell people or at least Edward?" I asked. She looked at me then back at Ed.

"Ok, but Eve I didn't tell him he pried into my thoughts and saw it himself. He is the one that told those two." She said point her thumb to the two giddy sisters. Of course a typical Edward stunt.

"Ah, ok in that case I'm sorry. Edward take what I just said and apply it! Now goodnight or good morning; I don't care which I will be in my room." With that I spin back around making a dramatic exit before speeding off to my room.

An hour later a knock sounds and before I could ask who it was two bubbly girls entered. I am actually surprised they weren't up here the moment I came up. "Ok so please tell us all about it?" I smiled a feeling of Déjà vu rushing over me.

"Well ok. I was at the club sitting at the bar when I heard someone order a drink beside me. It was Jake and we talked; he asked me to dance and before I could even say yes he had taken my hand and let me to the dance floor." I retold them excitedly. Crossing my legs Indian-style both girls leaning in; each adding the occasional aw.

"So any way we dance for hours it got to the point we were grinding. We danced every song too even the slow ones, but it wasn't the head on his chest type it was laced hands just kind of moving slowly." I sat unconsciously tracing the palm of my hand with my index finger.

"It was getting late and I could tell he was getting tired so I told him I had to go. He walked me out to the car and when I went to get in he pulled me back and kissed me." Squeals of excitement came from them.

"So then what?"

" You kissed him back, right?"

" How was it?"

"More importantly how could you stand that werewolf smell?" Each spitting questions at me even vampire hearing couldn't catch some.

"Well he had his hands around my wasted and once I realized what was happening I laced mine around his next and kissed him back, and…..and….. it was wonderful!" I finished dreamily.

"I mean it was like no other kissed I have ever had. I don't know if it was because his skin is so warm and mine so cold, but I could of sworn their was steam forming between us! Like not chemistry steam though there was that I mean actual steam like off a tea kettle. As for the smell I didn't notice one at least not a werewolf one. His smell was a mixture of motor-oil, leather, and axe I think, what ever it was it was intoxicating." It was almost like he was sitting here with me. I can recall everything so vividly.

"Do you think anything with happen between you two?" The girls were on edge and giggly; myself included.

"I don't know I hope." Actually that's all I wanted at the moment for something more to happen.

"What are you going to do about Edward?" Flora had to bring him up didn't she I had almost forgot about his little episode.

"Ignore him he'll get over it." They exchanged a glance which said I shouldn't. "What am I suppose to do? Forget what happened." They gave me sympathy on my dilemma, but no solution.

"Eve it's just Edward was your best friend back in the day and we don't want to see you unhappy again. You haven't sunk back into a depression state for about twenty-years now and we want to keep it that." They were right I had to play my cards carefully or Ed would leave and never come back.

"Then again if he's truly the friend you had described him to be over the years then he should stick by you." They last of the cheerfulness was gone. This was going to be tough.

"Problem is I don't think he is when we were kids he would have never turned his back on everything and never return. It took him eighty-nine years to come back the first time and more then ninety percent of the people that use to live here either died or moved. I just don't know." I fell back words on to the bed with my arm draped over my eyes.

"What ever happens Eve you'll always have us." Flora told me, and the Déjà vu was back.

"Please don't say that." My sorrow easily recognized. Libby came closer to me to see if I was ok.

"Why what's wrong? It's true no matter what happens we'll stand by you." I don't think I could have been any clearer when I said don't say that.

"Because the last two people that said that two me died not even a year after they said it." Carol and Ann my best friends, my sisters for life well their life any way. They told me that after I lost all the guys. They said no matter what I could always count on them. Ha! Fate is cruel it likes to kick people when they are down.

"Want to talk about it." A concern handed touched my shoulder and I sighed.

"No, no I'm fine." They sighed and even though my hand covered my eyes I knew they exchanged their famous what do we do glance. That was the past I have to move on they would have wanted it that way. "But, going back to the Jake thing I have a bit of concern….."

"Concern?" I sat up and stared out my window.

"Yea, I mean isn't this sort of robbing the cradle?" This bugged me more then anything the age difference was so big.

"So?" Libby leaned over and stole a file off my dresser and began working on her nails. I let my head hit the window pane watching the sun rise.

"So? He is just going on his Junior year in high school and I just celebrated my one-hundred and sixth birthday!" I yelled my attention focused on the red glow of light that was now visible.

"Yea that is going to be tough to over come if it bothers you, but Eve we really can't relate. Tank is four years older then I, and Libby and Jay are the same age." Lucky them and what she forgot to mention was they all met when they were human!

"Yea maybe I should just forget it." The story of my life.

"No!" Flora yells grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to face her. "Why? Age means nothing to immortals! Sure he isn't completely immortal, but close enough! Besides to humans you're only….. What are you acting like now? Eighteen, that's only one….maybe two years different depending. Go for it because you'll hate your self if you don't give it a shot." So that's why we keep her around!

"I will try, but no promises." The sun was now in the sky, it had to be about eight o'clock. One or two more hours of peace before the munchkins wake up so the girls and I go downstairs to the living room.

"Eve, your cell just went off." Tank says his feet are perched on the coffee table as he flips through the channels on the T.V. Jay was on the other side of the cough his head leaning on his fist. Flora and Libby went and sat down next to their husbands and like second nature both the guys hands wrapped around their waists. The girls cuddled into their arms.

"Thanks Tanks." I walked into the kitchen were my purse was and pulled out my envy. One missed call Serge, One new voicemail. I dialed voicemail punched in my code and listen to the annoying lady before the message played.

"Eve I need to speak with you about something." There was a pause. Crap he knows about what happened with Jake. "Come at your convince see you soon." He hung up ut-o.

"Hey, guy tell mom I'll be back in a little while, kay?" I ran back into the living room to tell them. All I get is a few nods. Grabbing my keys I make my way out to my baby.

Luckily I did change my clothes too a black t-shirt, jeans, studded-belt, and combat boots. The engine purrs to life as the radio clicks on my evanescence cd and I drove off to my pending doom.

Terance Hiyer lived about fifteen minutes away and the whole drive over my mind raced. Of all the thoughts the swirled I got one that could help me out. There was a grocery store on the way so I stopped and picked up some things for the pack. When I finally arrived there were three cars and a motorcycle parked outside. I gulped they were all still home now if my luck holds out they will still be sleeping.

I pulled my keys out got the grocery's and headed for the door. My dead heart picked now to come back to life for the second time today. I rapped on the redwood door that way if anyone was asleep I wouldn't wake them; Sam answered.

"Hey, your grandfather called me to come over. Is this a bad time?" I asked and he held the door open for me.

"No, he's been up since the crack of dawn." He said closings the door behind me as I came in.

"What a coincidence so have I?" He just sort of rolled his eyes at me. Serge's house was a newer town house. The living room was right as you came in with steps to the right and there was a opening that let you see the living room from the kitchen and the room next to that was the dinning room. I lead myself to the dinning room and put the grocery's down. Surprise, Surprise the werewolves were in the kitchen.

"Eve, I didn't expect you hear so soon. Have a seat you didn't have to bring anything." Serge greeted me as he entered the dinning room. I just smiled because why confess to a crime they may not know about yet?

"Ah, well I figured you have a house of wolves with endless stomachs you probably need more food by now." He laughed and Embry and Quil came running out of the kitchen and tore at the bag.

"Well your right about that." Two girls followed the boys, and I can't recall seeing them at the picnic. "Also Eve I would like you to meet Leah and Emily." He introduced us, the one seemed really friendly the other, the one that smelled like a wolf not so much.

"So you and Jake kissed last night…" Quil laughed and I spun so fast on my heels. Right, they read each other's minds. I just glared at him. "What no response?"

"What do you want me to say?" He shrugged. "Well when you know tell me because I have no idea." Talk about awkward, and I am actually glad Jake wasn't in the room right now, probably still sleeping. "So Serge what's up? Your call sounded important."

"Well Eve, there's been an outbreak of missing people lately all of which have turned up dead with their blood drained….." He paused and studied my face.

"You don't think it's us do you?!" I asked afraid of the answer. I have known Serge longer then half of my coven, but I will stand by them through anything.

"No! No, Eve it's just your kids if new vampires are going to try to gain control over the city they could be targets." I just put my head in my hands. Shit! One of them comes near the kids and it will be the last thing they do. "Now I don't mean to worry you, but you should be alert."

"Thanks Serge, but I have a favor to ask of all you. Do not tell the others, okay?" One request not that hard except for the whole Edward can read minds.

"Eve, your not going to try to take on this alone are you?" Well……

"If it means protecting my family then yes I do. These new vampires may know how things work and if so there after the oldest vampires; the ones who have control which is Mom and I. Mom may have the strength to fight, but she doesn't have it in her anymore. She hasn't used her powers in years and I will be damned if I let the rest of them get hurt trying to protect me. Now that I know I can avoid it. Thank you Serge for the warning." I stood to leave I needed to think.

"Eve that's suicidal!" He yelled at me. Wow that sounds familiar.

"I have done stupider things! If death didn't come for my after those then it isn't going to bother now." He sighed.

"Fine, if you wish." I smiled.

"I do and thank you Serge. Now excuse me I only told Libby, Jay, Flora, and Tank I was leaving and I don't think they were listening and last time I left without telling mom were I was going I was on a battleship across seas. So I'm probably in trouble. Nice seeing everyone again." Serge stood to walk me out, but I told him I was fine. I already began thinking before I left the house. Wham! I smack into something…. Or someone.

"Careful." Jake said grabbing my arm to keep me from falling. He really needs to learn to wear a shirt……

"Ow Sorry Jake. Wasn't paying attention I was just leaving actually. Good Morning by the way." I smiled shyly and after one more look into his eyes I went to walk passed him. Nope too easy he still had my arm.

"Ok I'll walk you out." Didn't we just do this a few hours ago?

"Ok." I said dumbly. He held open the door for me. "So you're up early I figured you'd be tried." My lame attempt at conversation.

"I got a few hours, but couldn't really sleep." He said his gaze drifting to mine as there was an awkward pause. We were at my car and I opened my door. Almost hoping for a replay of what happened this morning. "Hey, I'm sorry about the guys finding out I really can't control what they see when we transform." I waved it off.

"No big deal. I am rooming with Edward and his future seeing sister, they knew before I got home." He laughed.

"So I guess were even." I pulled out a sticky note from the glove compartment. I leaned up and pecked his check shoving the note with number on it into his hand.

"Now we are."

**Author's Note: Ok readers I wrote more this time with out reviews, but I really need them to give me a reason to write so please review. Thank you to all that have been reading. Also there is a mistake in chapter 5 the General's name is Arnold not Arthur sorry for the mix up. **


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I just reread previous chapters and I have horrible spelling and grammar

_**Wow I just reread previous chapters and I have horrible spelling and grammar! Yikes! Well I hope to improve it in this one. By the way I am sorry for the long wait I got distracted with another story, but now Eve is back. Enjoy!**_

I wasn't even ten minutes down the road when my cell phone buzzed. A had a text from Jake.

'Mind showing me around town 2night? U no it best.' I smiled to myself and text back. Yes I was still driving. Yes this was dumb. Sometimes not even vampire abilities can help me.

'Love 2. Meet u 6' I typed back. I was extremely happy as I watched the message send. I looked back to road when. Wham! I slammed on my brakes. Some idiot decided to cross in the middle of the street.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. Edward apparently followed me; he smirked and got into the passengers side of the car. The idiot I swear he should use his powers for good to know when I wasn't looking.

"I swear you have an addiction to trouble." He scolded as I started the car again. I laughed at him. As do you I couldn't help but think.

"Uh- duh! Now please what do you want?" I was about to make the turn to go home when Edward stopped me. He looked slightly nervous, and I couldn't help but think of the movies when the person as the gun to their head and is told to drive.

"No, Turn Right." I didn't feel like asking questions so I did as I was told. A shock to him because he gasped, but when he realized I wasn't going to run us off the road he relaxed.

"What is this about Ed?" I was annoyed and he didn't need to read my mind to know it. He lounged back in his seat a bit.

"The club house." I stared at him to see if he was serious. He was. My god the guy hasn't been back for more then a few days and he is dragging me into painful déjà vu.

"Edward I don't even know if it's still around." The one place I hadn't had the guts to go back to. The club house was the place where we used to hang out. It was our home away from home, but for Carol, Ann, and I it was our one and only home.

"Eve trust me. I have a feeling it will be." Sure enough he was right. I made the turn down what used to be empty roads to the harbor. Near by there was a cavern concealed by various rocks. Edward and I stepped out; I was terrified, and though he wouldn't admit it if he was I believe that even he was afraid of what we would find. I stopped the numb sense in my head caused me to.

"Evelyn come on everything will be fine." Edward came over to me taking my arm. I looked at his hand then back at his face.

"Edward I can't… I just……"

_**98 years ago **_

"Come on Eddie, don't be such a baby." I teased. We had been walking along and the guys and I found a cavern.

"Eve, this is stupid!" He yelled trying to not seem like a baby, but he wasn't the only one who didn't want to go in. The rest of the guys stayed back with him.

"Yea, Eve maybe we should play some where else." Hector tried to reason with me, but they should no once I want to do something good luck in changing that. Hector and Edward were about the same height. He had shagged red hair and hazel eyes.

"Hec, I thought you were brave. You guys are a bunch of girls!" I took another step closer to the cavern. Ted stepped closer and grabbed me by the arm. Ted was shorter then I was at that age, but he would shoot to almost tower over me.

"Eve, we're 'pose to protect you! Now how we 'pose to do that if you go running in there." He stated like a hero. His blonde hair blowing in the wind as his honey eyes sparkled. I yanked my arm out of his grip and danced another step.

"Protect me? You yellow bellied chicken livers are the ones that need protecting! And God Damn you need a girl to do it too. Well I'm done looking after the likes of you I'm going in the cavern!" Edward, Simon, and Hec groaned. Walter slapped Ted up side the head.

"Now why'd you go and say that!" Simon yelled at him. "You know she ain't going to listen now!" I smirked, but I was no where near winning yet. Simon had rust colored hair and gray eyes, and was about an inch taller then Hec and Edward.

"Good bye boys." I sang as I danced off into the cavern. My dress dancing around my legs. I expected to hear their foot steps behind me, but instead I heard Walter shout.

"Don't give it! Come on let's go. She'll be out once she knows we're leaving her." I heard the guys agree and walk away. My heart sank so that's how they were going to play. I had walked a way in when I saw a large rock. An idea popped into my head. I ducked behind the rock then screamed as loud and as I could. Sure enough the sound of feet thumped against the ground.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her go!" Hec yelled. Their foot steps were approaching fast and threw I crack I could see Edward reaching my hiding spot. He was about two feet away when.

"Boo!" I yelled all five of them jumped. A few even screamed like girls, and I couldn't control myself. I fell against the wall in a fit of laughter.

"EVE!" Edward yelled at me, and I smiled innocently.

"You guys were going to leave me all alone…." I sniffled playfully, and he rolled his eyes.

"That was a horrible joke. We thought you were hurt!" Hec stepped up after his mind caught up with him, and I began to feel a tad but guilty. A tad.

"I was emotionally." They rolled their eyes and grumbled under their breath as they turned around to leave. "Aw come on you guys are already here just travel a little further with me." None of them looked back. "Please……Edward." Edward stopped and turned around. Walter grabbed his arm and raised his eye brows in shock.

"Edward!" Walter couldn't believe he was falling for it. I smiled; Edward was a big softie, and I loved him for it.

"We are already half way there." He said walking over next to me. The rest of them followed grumbling the whole way. When we started to get far enough to where we couldn't see Edward took my hand. I wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid or if he was making sure I didn't jump out again. The cavern took a turn before we came to what looked like a rock room flooded with light from tiny holes in the ceiling.

"Whoa!" we all gasped. Edward let go of my hand before the guys could see and I stepped forward. The place was perfectly set up; there was random rocks lying around that could be used to sit on.

"This place is perfect!" Simon exclaimed sitting down on a rock. I went and stood next to him. The place had a smell of mild dew, but it was cozy. "If we put a fire pit in the center we could hang out here."

"You mean like a club house?" Ted asked sitting down on another rock. Walter, Hector, Edward, and I did the same.

"Yea." We all exchanged a look, and I smiled. It took us a few days to move in completely, but for the next few years it was altered. We all brought random items that we could use. Simon and Ted had found some old cots that they brought down. A week after we had found it we all were sitting around the fire pit the guys had built.

"Well Eve I have to say I am glad you forced us down here." Walter said he was lounging against the wall. We all had smuggled soda from our houses down and were sipping them as we talked.

"See I have a good idea every once in a while." They all murmured and nodded.

"I propose a toast." Hec raised his bottle in the air. "After each one of us dies someone will put their photo down here, and light a candle under it. When there is only one of us left light the fire pit to signal to the others in the afterlife. Then those of us who are dead will come back, and we'll sit here like we are right now." We all laughed, and at eight years old we all believed in it.

"Amen." We clanked our bottles together.

"I promise Eve everything will be fine." This time Edward took my hand as he did all those years ago, and pulled me towards the cavern. When we arrived we surveyed what age had done. Bits of the rock chairs and walls had broken off and littered the floor. Seven pictures were hung on the wall, each had a candle underneath. Edward looked at me. My limbs almost gave out.

"I always wondered why it didn't work." I laughed trying to stifle my own uneasiness. Edward let go of my hand and went to his own picture wiping off the dust that had built.

"You are braver then I. I couldn't have come back here by myself." I walked over and touched his shoulder.

"Why now?" I was dying to ask him this ever since he had come back. "It's been eighty-nine years Edward, and you thought we were all dead. Why the sudden urge to come home?" He sighed and faced me.

"Bella was helping Esme clean the attic, and she found a box of my things. One of which was a photo album." I knew what he was talking about. His mother had made one for him when he turned seventeen.

'In case you go off to war, Son.' She had said 'You'll have something to remember us at home.'

"She asked about you, Eve, and I knew I had to come back. I never expected to find you here, but I had finally come back to light the fire." He sunk down on a rock. "The only way I could start this new chapter in my life was if I gave the old one a rest."

"I guess me being here didn't help." I sat down next to him, and his head shoot up.

"No! Eve, I am glad you were. If I would have known I would have been back years ago." He told me. To most this would have been a speech from one friend to another confessing their love for each other. To us though it was signaling how lonely we both had been.

"What I felt was the opposite. I couldn't bring myself to leave." I said sadly, but a thought caused me to laugh at the irony. "I always wanted to leave when I was younger, you know. See the world, and have my name be known, but I knew even back then I wouldn't leave. I loved you all too much. I was afraid one day you would all get married and forget about me." Edward pulled me into a hug as years of emotion began to spill out.

"You didn't have to marry him….." That was the question I knew he'd been dying to ask, but it was one I couldn't answer.

"Yes, I did Edward." There was guilt, and pity swirling in his eyes. Know matter how I put this he wouldn't understand.

"No, you didn't!" He yelled angrily jumping up. He started to pace the room. "You could have married anyone else!" I jumped off my seat too, I knew he didn't understand.

"No, I couldn't have Edward! The last people that meant anything in my life were about to become homeless! I did what I had to do!" I screamed at him. He was so thick headed sometimes, but he was still angry. I wasn't sure if it was at me or at the event he couldn't change.

"HE shot you!" His voice had become quieter as the real issue began to surface. I sighed' there was a time would I have fought with Edward until we were both blue in the face, but not now. Not about this.

"Well it's not like I didn't see it coming." I whispered harshly and began to walk out. Edward followed a few paces behind. Neither one of us spoke.

_**Jake's POV**_

I typed a message back to Eve, and walked into the kitchen. I was starving, and of course I knew I would catch grief for spending time with Eve.

"Jake, first you fall in love with the blood sucker's girlfriend, and now will his 'best' friend!" Was my morning greeting from Sam. I walked past him to where the food was set out.

"Sam, what is your problem with vampires?" Terrance asked him, and he scoffed like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I tend to have a problem with things that kill people!" Sam shot back at his Grandfather. Terrance stood and faced Sam.

"The Leavitt Coven has never done anything of the sort!" Terrance did not yell, but his voice was firm.

"Fine, but it is still creepy that she is one-hundred and six and he is sixteen." Sam sat at the table causing Terrance to do the same. I just sat there not really sure what they wanted me to say.

"Do you believe in second chances, Sam?" Terrance asked. Sam looked at his grandfather like he had lost his mind.

"Yes, but what does that have to…."

"Everything. That girl gave up her youth for others, and I can guaranty if she was given the choice she would not have chosen immortality." I listen closely I knew nothing of Eve except what I had saw.

"How did Eve die exactly?" I asked. I'm not sure what brought up the question or why I cared.

"Her husband shot her." I dropped the spoon in my hand and stared at him. He looked like he expected nothing less then the reaction I gave.

"She was married! Why did he shot her?" After that I didn't want to know more. I couldn't believe she had been married once let alone he killed her.

"The only one who knows that is, Eve, and she's never told a soul. As far as the marriage went Jake it was more of an arranged one. One of the many reasons she ran to the war in the first place." Terrance explained to me. I just couldn't see it; Eve didn't seem like an old war veteran.

"The other reasons were……." I was trying to pull information out of him. I wanted to know certain things I shouldn't ask while going around with her tonight. Terrance thought about it like he wasn't sure he should be telling me.

"I've lived in Chicago for years, and it used to be a fairly small city. Everyone in one part of town knew everyone. Well Eve lived at Madam Leavitt's home for orphan girls at the time. No family, No last name, but she still pranced around like she had the world in her hands. A group of them used to run together, it was two of the other orphan girls, Carol, and Ann, and then five boys, Edward among them." I sat and listened, but I was not sure I understood.

"When she was seventeen, Edward 'died' from the influenza outbreak. Of course she didn't know what he had become at the time. A few days later another friend of hers Hector got his draft letter. As most boys had, by this time I had been in the war for a few years. Soon Simon, Walter, and Ted got theirs. Nice boy they were, but them leaving left Eve in Chicago alone."

But Carol and Ann…." I questioned his story wasn't matching up, and he held a hand up to silence me.

"According to Madeline it was only a month before both of them caught the influenza outbreak as well. She didn't wait around instead she jumped on the next ship out. I was a Sergeant, and a boy named Evan Masen joined my company."

"Eve?" I asked making sure I was keeping up.

"Yes, well skip the details she was as tough as any man out there, but she also was the most miserable and distant. One night Arnold and I, along with other men were guarding a supply shed sure enough an explosive hit it. Sent the whole place to flames; my leg got caught under a support beam. Eve came in and got us all out. I don't know how she did it, but I'm not going to double guess her. That's why I want her, her coven, and her guest to be treated with respect." He directed it towards Sam. I got up and pushed in my chair to go lay back down. This was all to much I need to think over what I was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood at my car not daring to look back at Edward as I tried my hardest not to think about that night. But the more you try to hide from something the more it resurfaces.

"Eve, Just…."

"NO!" My voice cracked; he wanted me to tell him what happened. I didn't turn around, but I could hear his footsteps behind me. His hand reached out and touched my shoulder.

When his hand dropped suddenly I spun quickly to face him. He face was unreadable, and I could feel my stomach drop. "Oh god you know."

I had thought too much and now…….

_**84 Years ago… **_

I sat on the sofa at De Handan Manor reading a book by the glow of a lamp. A fire crackled in the empty Victorian home; all the servants and maids had been dismissed for the evening. I was alone a solitude I had come to welcome, and enjoy.

My legs were tucked under me and a cup of tea was steaming at my side. The only sounds were the soft turning of the pages, and the snap in the hearth. Even though we were far into the summer months I wore sleeves and stockings.

My hair hung loosely in my face. I hadn't left the house in over a week; the purple bruise on the side my face had been the cause. I was miserable as I so often was in the last few years, but now there was one thing that kept me happy. The mere thought of it brought a smile to my lips as I sat there.

"Well doesn't someone look cozy." I gasped slamming the book before throwing it on the table my feet dropping back to the floor. His voice was harsh and cold as always.

"Umm… Fernando…I….I didn't hear you come in." He scoffed in the doorway, and stepped into the room. His posture was stiff as he walked closer to me. Automatically I tensed up the only thing that brought me relief was if he was walking like that he wasn't drunk.

"Interesting story, I ran into one of your army 'buddies' while I was out." He paced a bit each footstep ringing loudly against the floor. I watched him carefully trying to predict what he'd do next.

"Did you now?" I asked trying to seem innocent in what ever he was saying, but I knew better. Even if I had done nothing it was my fault.

"He asked how you were. He said he hasn't seen you in a while, and wanted to know if everything was alright." Fernando stopped pacing his head turning to glare at me.

"That was nice of him." I said ignoring the piercing eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. He scoffed again and took a step closer.

"Nice? People are getting suspicious!" He yelled enraged. "So get off your god damn ass and show yourself in public before you get me thrown in jail!"

"Suspicious?" I jumped to my feet. My anger flaring as it took control. "Of course they're suspicious! I haven't been home in a week! The bruise on my face will cause a lot more suspicion then me playing ill for seven days! Not to mention why I have to wear sleeves in August!" I screamed back, and you could see the darkness in his eyes take over again.

"Well maybe if you learn to shut your mouth then I wouldn't have to hit you!" I stood my ground as I had in the past. The reason for the many marks on my body; His voice suddenly dropped to icy sneer. "But no matter you won't have to worry about that for long."

Is he leaving me? Oh How I was hoping those were the next words to come out of his mouth. He smirked and pulled something out of his jacket. He loaded the trigger of the hand gun and pointed it at me. I stepped back a bit. Of course he couldn't just leave me.

"You're going to kill me?" My voice should have been hysterical, but instead it was even and almost unbelieving. He smirked again. "Wouldn't that cause more suspicion? They'll know you did it."

"That's where you're wrong. After a long night of work I come home to find you dead with a smoking pistol in your hand. No one will be surprised, some may even take pity on you, but after the funeral I leave town because of 'painful' memories, and the case goes cold. You'll just be another suicidal war veteran who cracked." He was right! I'll be dead and he'll receive any of the benefits, and get away with it.

"What will killing me gain?" I would not resort to begging this scum bag for my life, but I wasn't begging for my life.

"I know about the baby, and I know of your intentions. The murder of a gold digging whore won't gain anything for me, but it will take everything away from you." He took another step closer. His face as inches from mine and the barrel of the gun was on my temple. I couldn't step back any further I had reached a wall. My breath was caught, and my heart pounded in my chest. It sickened me that I was carrying his child, but all the same I wanted this baby. "Say Hi to your friends for me."

His finger was on the trigger, but even so I grabbed his wrist and yanked the gun away from my head. A shot was fired; it missed me and hit the wall. I had both hands now gripping his wrist trying to pry the gun away. Another shot rang out into the wall now the barrel was pointing down, and with a crack a blinding pain shot threw my arm. My right arm shot to my left as a reaction and my weight sagged against the wall. Something I knew I shouldn't have done and that mistake cost me my life. One more crack of the gun and I fell to the ground. The blood was already collecting around me as a clutched both of my arms to the wound in my stomach. I knew I was dying; the world was fading as I heard what I thought was a distant cry…….

I snapped out of my own twisted memories to find myself drying sobbing in Edward's chest. I looked up into those guilt ridden golden eyes, and ran.

_**Yes the chapter was shorter then the rest I know, but I am having trouble writing this one so anything I can think of is being put down before I forget. So I hope to update soon. Italianamerican **_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Sorry about this, but I'm thinking of redoing this story because compared to my other chapters the last one is the best. So tell me if you think I should or keep going the way I am.

Italian American


End file.
